Pérégrinations burlesques et équivoques
by magicmutton
Summary: Après lespremières aventures rocambolesques du jeune Draco Malfoy et de ce p’tit con de dans l'univers impitoyable des sorciers en temps de guerre Voldemoresque, il est temps de lever le voile sur un flashback tout simplement passionnant !
1. Prologue

**NDA :** Bien le bonjour à tous ! Ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire n'est pas exactement un premier chapitre, mais bien un prologue, c'est à dire qu'il est bien plus court qu'un chapitre normal, et surtout, qu'il résume des événements qu'il faudra connaître pour comprendre le reste de l'histoire. J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite !

**Titre :** Pérégrinations burlesques et équivoques.

**Rating :** Pour l'instant, on va dire T, même s'il est susceptible de devenir M avec le temps, à cause de la violence physique et verbale de certaines scènes.

**Pairing :** A la base, c'est un Drarry, même si, à mon avis, l'évolution de ce couple n'est pas l'intérêt principal de cette histoire…

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et la plus part des lieux décrits ici ne sont pas de moi, il appartiennent à JKR. Je ne touche pas non plus d'argent pour écrire ce qui suit.

**PROLOGUE**

Avez-vous déjà été à Londres ? Si oui, alors vous savez qu'on peut dire sans patriotisme excessif que les quais de la Seine sont beaucoup plus accueillants que les bords de la Tamise.

C'est pourtant sur ces rives rendues lugubres par la nuit que commence notre histoire. Nous sommes au début de l'été. Dans la lumière jaune d'un réverbère, près d'un empilement de porte conteneurs rouillés et puants, Draco Malfoy usait de son plus beau rictus pour dissimuler la fureur qui l'habitait… Puis, n'y tenant plus, il lâcha :

« Putain de bordel de merde ! Damné soit Merlin ! »

Continuant de jurer, il achevait de rouer de coups de pieds furieux le jeune moldu éméché qu'il avait agressé pour lui dérober ses vêtements. (Il portait donc depuis quelques instants un jean basique, un pull rouge et un blouson de couleur sombre.) La violence des coups contenait ses vertiges et sa nausée. Quand l'être humain recroquevillé à ses pieds eut totalement fini de gémir, et qu'il saigna assez du nez, Draco fut calmé. Enfin, suffisamment, pour pousser un rire énorme, dévorant et sans joie.

Puis il jeta ses habits de sorcier dans le fleuve et reprit son chemin dans les rues de Londres, non sans éprouver encore la sensation douloureuse de la blessure qu'il infligeait lui-même à son orgueil de Malfoy et d'adolescent. Il marcha pendant plusieurs heures, ou peut-être beaucoup moins, maudissant l'entièreté du monde sorcier, tout ce qu'il connaissait du monde moldu, et les quelques divinités qui lui traversèrent l'esprit. Plusieurs fois durant son trajet, il s'arrêta dans un coin pour vomir la bile qu'il lui restait dans l'estomac. Salir les vêtements qu'il venait de dérober lui importait peu, il prit au contraire toutes les précautions possibles pour préserver les précieux cheveux blonds qui s'acharnaient à tomber sur son visage.

Il atteignit une rue où s'alignaient des bureaux d'aspect plutôt miteux, un pub et une benne à ordures qui débordait de toutes parts. Draco regrettait que le ministère de la Magie ne soit installé dans un quartier plus prestigieux. _Avec ou sans mages noirs, le ministère tombe en décrépitude_, songea-t-il amèrement. Tout en se lamentant sur la déchéance de l'orgueil des sorciers, il s'engouffra dans une cabine téléphonique, et s'enfonça prestement dans le sous-sol londonien.

Enfin, quand, dans le hall, il fut assailli par tous les Aurors du ministère, Draco fit, en se laissant capturer, ce pourquoi il était venu : se constituer prisonnier de la justice magique, qui le recherchait depuis près d'un mois pour être un mangemort, avoir permis l'incursion de ses semblables à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, et tenté d'assassiner le directeur de ladite école, Albus Dumbledore… Puis il s'évanouit.

OoOoO 

En attendant son procès, Draco Malfoy fut, pour sa sécurité (puisqu'il avait trahi le Lord Noir), gardé prisonnier dans une annexe plus ou moins officielle du Ministère qui se trouvait square Grimaud (Londres), par un jeune aspirant Auror du nom de Harry Potter : retenez bien ce nom, le garçon a du potentiel. Cette opération est en grande partie illégale, l'auteur décline toute responsabilité pour fuite de cette information ; en d'autres termes : ne dites pas que je vous l'ai dit…

OoOoO 

Quelques semaines plus tard, le 12 août, Draco assista au lynchage public qui fut son procès. Il se heurta à un mur d'incompréhension, de railleries, de réquisitoires assassins et d'incitations à la délation. Par chance, en raison de son jeune âge, de sa très courte carrière de mangemort et de son arrestation volontaire, l'héritier Malfoy ne fut condamné qu'a dix ans de réclusion criminelle à la prison d'Azkaban. En revanche, les motivations qu'il énonça pour s'être rendu convinrent peu : il semblait peu probable qu'il ait trahi Celui-Dont-Ils-Ne-Devaient-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom simplement en apprenant que sa mère s'était soustraite à la surveillante dont elle était l'objet depuis quelques mois de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

C'était pourtant la pure vérité. Draco lui-même ne se l'expliquait pas.

Le 13 août, il se réveilla pour la première fois en prison.

**A SUIVRE DANS LE CHAPITRE 1…**

**NDA :** Voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Envie de lire la suite ? Des questions ? Des félicitations ? Des bordées d'injures ? Vous connaissez le chemin…

L'ensemble des Pérégrinations devrait se clore dans une dizaine voire une quinzaine de chapitres. Ca ne devrait pas se finir trop mal, j'espère, même si je n'exclue pas encore quelques morts violentes.

Au fait, autant vous prévenir tout de suite : il n'y aura PAS de lemon !


	2. Turpitudes Carcérales

N.d.A : Re-bonjour à tous ! Voilà (enfin) la suite des Pérégrinations !

TITRE : Pérégrinations burlesques et équivoques.

AUTEURE : Magicmutton (herself.)

RATING : M, pour plus tard.

PAIRING : C'est un Drarry, bande de petits dépravés.

DISCLAIMER : Vous connaissez la chanson, la plus part des personnages et lieus cités ici appartiennent à JKR, (sauf Burt qui est exclusivement mien), je ne touche par non plus d'argent à l'écriture ou à la publication de ce qui suit.

* * *

CHAPITRE PREMIER :

Lorsque Draco Malfoy s'éveilla un matin, au sortir de rêves agités, il fut déçu de constater qu'il était toujours en prison. Et comme il était en prison, il devait écouter le son du réveil, ce petit appareil piaillant et chantant la septième heure du jour, ce putain de réveil qui l'avait sans pitié arraché à un rêve particulièrement érotique…

Pourtant Draco Malfoy n'était pas à plaindre, car la vie entre les murs d'Azkaban s'était manifestement radoucie depuis que les détraqueurs étaient partis sillonner les vertes collines anglaises à la recherche d'âmes à gouliser pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Abrités de la menace de ces mortels baisers, les prisonniers du monde magique, dépossédés de toutes leurs baguettes ou autres objets permettant de pratiquer la magie, étroitement surveillés par une brigade de gardiens-mages surentraînés pour l'occasion, n'avaient jamais autant ressemblé à des prisonniers moldus.

Après avoir fait taire le réveil en le jetant du haut de sa couchette superposée, Draco s'efforça de stopper son érection avant que Burt ne la remarque et ne le chambre toute la journée à ce sujet. (Burt Meadows était le camarade de cellule de Draco emprisonné pour trafic et recel d'objets apparentés à la magie noire. Il avait alors 51 ans, une moustache brune, treize tatouages et un taux de cholestérol scandaleusement haut.) Pour ce faire, il utilisa toutes les images mentales anti-érotiques qui lui virent à l'esprit, avec, par ordre croissant d'efficacité : une nature morte de poissons pourris, sa grand-mère avec ses copines de bridge, Rogue en tutu.

« Salut Draco, c'est la forme, mon pote ? »

« Euh… Bonjour, Burt… » _Salut, pauvre connard…_ajouta-t-il mentalement alors que Rogue achevait un magnifique saut de biche, ses cheveux graisseux au vent. Même en prison depuis plus de huit mois, l'héritier des Malfoy ET des Black, dépositaire d'un des sangs les plus bleus du monde sorcier, supportait mal la familiarité à l'égard de sa noble personne…

Une fois qu'il fut calmé, Draco sauta de son lit, enfila son pantalon d'uniforme orange sur son caleçon à carreaux et fit craquer les articulations de ses épaules. Puis un gardien-mage vint les chercher pour les conduire aux douches en compagnie d'autres détenus. La routine, quoi.

La routine encore quand il fut mouillé au jet d'eau, nu au milieu de 15 tôlards crasseux, eut trente secondes pour se frictionner entièrement avec un reste de savonnette qui faisait déjà usage avant sa naissance, et eu de nouveau droit au jet d'eau froide pour se rincer, le tout en gardant le postérieur bien séré. (Draco avait beaucoup de succès. Ca n'était pas une raison.)

La routine toujours lorsqu'il planta sa fourchette dans la main du type qui avait eu l'outrecuidance de tenter de lui dérober son muffin au réfectoire. Le type en question hurla et répondit d'un coup de poing qui alla, comme de bien entendu, s'écraser dans le nez de son voisin, qui répliqua, comme de bien entendu, par un autre coup. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'un bagarre dantesque éclate. Comme de bien entendu, Draco s'éloigna de l'épicentre et dénonça pour responsable l'immonde voleur de petit déjeuner.

* * *

Le reste de la journée s'écoula paisiblement. Draco lava, repassa et plia des uniformes de 9 à 13 heures, puis mangea un met délicieux à base de flocons d'avoine trempés dans de l'eau avec du lard, puis continua ses tâches d'intérêt général de 14 à 18 heures. Enfin, il put s'en retourner dans sa cellule et savourer la compagnie de Burt tout en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier de l'avant-veille qui avait été apportée pendant son absence. 

« Bordel de meeerde ! » s'écria-t-il soudain, faisant sursauter son compagnon qui lisait tranquillement une revue intitulée « Sorcières Cochonnes ».

Sa sérénité avait été de courte durée. En effet, en première page de la Gazette on pouvait voir une énorme photographie d'un jeune homme brun, plutôt beau garçon, qui fixait l'objectif d'un air grave et déterminé, presque immobile. En dessous, le gros titre annonçait : « Sans Nouvelles du Survivant ! » Si Draco avait été raisonnable, il se serait contenté de lâcher un acerbe « Pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle… » et aurait plié son journal, lu autre chose, au moins le temps d'être calmé.

Mais Draco ne se sentait pas d'humeur raisonnable. Comment aurait-il pu l'être quand le hasard le conduisait fortuitement devant le portrait de son ennemi juré, ce petit griffondor tellement arrogant, cette tête à claques d'Harry Potter ! Comment rester de marbre face à celui qui l'avait tant de fois humilié à l'époque de Poudlard, lui ravissant toujours le vif d'or et la coupe des Quatre Maisons ! Comment ne pas perdre son calme devant le visage de cette enflure qui n'était pas une fois venu lui rendre visite en prison alors que…

« Hey ! mon pote, ça va ? »

« Putain mais je suis pas ton pote ! Ferme-là donc espèce d'enfoiré ! »

« Du calme Draco… va pas trop t'énerver… »

Draco aurai voulu continuer à déverser sa bile et sa hargne sur Burt, mais celui-ci s'était mis à faire rouler les muscles de ses énormes bras et le jeune homme ne se sentait pas frais pour un combat rapproché avec un quintal de graisse et de sueur. Non que l'effort l'ait effrayé, en vérité, cela l'aurait même plutôt défoulé te se battre contre quelqu'un d'aussi imposant, mais il estimait que sa jolie petite gueule était tout ce qui lui restait, il devait donc éviter de l'abîmer bêtement.

Il se remit donc à lire la Gazette en espérant que les nouvelles à propos de Potter seraient suffisamment mauvaises pour lui permettre de passer le reste de la soirée dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Il fut déçu. Apparemment, Potty et les quelques demeurés qui l'accompagnaient habituellement avaient disparu de la circulation depuis cinq malheureux jours et tout le monde magique s'en faisait une catastrophe nationale. _Ces pauvres imbéciles se chient dessus sans leur petit chouchou ! Si ça se trouve la bande à Potter est juste allé se la couler douce dans un coin désert où ils ne sont pas assaillis pas tous ces branleurs du ministère. Je les comprend au fond…_

Draco eut un petit sourire entendu, il fut d'accord avec lui-même pour prendre cette dernière réflexion au second degré. En gros, il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

* * *

D'ailleurs, après le dîner, Draco avait complètement oublié toute cette ridicule histoire, qu'il avait finalement jugé indigne de son attention. Tout en digérant ses carottes vapeur et son steak-semelle, il lisait un roman de gare que lui avait prêté un co-détenu (où il était question d'un meurtre dans un club de vacances moldu et de toutes les scènes de baise possibles et imaginables entre la jolie enquêtrice et un G.O.), le jour déclinait lentement, les premiers parfums du printemps parvenaient jusqu'à ses narines par sa fenêtre de cinquante centimètres sur trente, bref, la vie était belle pour Draco Malfoy. 

Donc, ça ne pouvait pas durer.

D'ailleurs, ça ne dura pas…

A 20 heures 47 minutes précises, toutes les sirènes d'Azkaban retentirent. (Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais vu ça, je vous le conseille, c'est un spectacle comique, avec toutes ces gerbes d'étincelles rouges et vertes et ces centaines de beuglantes pré-ensorcelées qui hurlent des consignes de sécurité diverses sans le moindre souci de synchronisation.) Draco et Burt se battirent pour être celui qui aurait la meilleur vue depuis leur fenêtre, jusqu'au moment où ce qu'ils virent les fit s'éloigner le plus possible de l'orifice.

C'était un appareil moldu. Draco reconnut une « voidure ». Ce n'était pas effrayant en soi, il en faut plus pour faire peur à un tôlard endurci et à un des adolescents les plus arrogant de la décennie, mais l'engin, cabossé, rouillé, grinçant, volait droit vers eux, et n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de s'arrêter avant le mur.

Ce qui surprit le plus Draco fut l'étonnante résistance dont l'appareil fit preuve après avoir défoncé le mur de la cellule qui donnait sur la cour intérieure, il n'était pas nettement plus déglingué qu'avant le choc. Non, ce qui surprit le plus Draco, c'était l'identité les occupants du véhicule.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, Ron ! Tu pouvais pas te poser devant, non ! » hurla une petite voix qui semblait avoir été rendue plus aiguë que d'habitude par le choc.

« Ah ! parce que miss Granger aurait fait mieux elle même, bien sur ! »

« Mais parfaitement ! Pour la bonne raison que c'est impossible de faire pire que ça… »

Les yeux de Draco devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes. A quelques mètres devant lui, dans la vieille voiture moldue qui flottait en l'air, Ron Weasley au volant et Hermione Granger à sa gauche dissertaient sur la façon dont ils n'auraient pas du démolir le mur, et ce de plus sans lui prêter la moindre attention. D'une façon générale, ils étaient dans un état lamentable, dans des vêtements maculés de terre et déchirés en plusieurs endroits. Le visage de Ron était couvert de plaques séchées dont on ne pouvait dire si elles étaient de la boue ou du sang, et les cheveux d'Hermione, dans lesquels étaient fixés toutes sortes d'éléments d'origine végétale, atteignaient un volume encore jamais répertorié dans les annales de Poudlard – même une veille d'examen.

Soudain, un troisième visage émergea de l'arrière de la voiture.

« Salut… Malfoy… »

« Potter. »

Le ton se voulait glacial, pourtant, l'effet recherché fut parasité par la surprise. Jamais Draco n'aurait imaginé revoir Harry dans cet était là. Tout aussi sale que ces acolytes, il était de plus blême, marqué de cernes, les joues creusées, semblait s'accrocher au rebord de la vitre pour se tenir droit, et, même si le blond aurait crevé plutôt que de ce l'admettre, la lueur dans les yeux de son interlocuteur d'effraya. Il se reprit :

« Mais que voilà une charmante compagnie… Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Potty ? »

Il s'accompagna de son expression de dédain préférée, celle qui donnait l'impression qu'il était incommodé par une odeur particulièrement pestilentielle. Harry se redressa un peu sur son siège, inspira profondément et ouvrit la portière. Il portait un pantalon en jean beige, un t-shirt blanc et une chemise à manches courtes. Le tout était dégueulasse.

« J'irai droit au but Malfoy : j'ai… besoin de toi. »

« De moi, Potter ? » répondit Draco avec une suffisance affectée. « Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain, ni passer par la porte ? »

« Oh ! Ca va, hein ! » rugit Ron depuis l'avant de la voiture. « J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Elle est pourrie, cette caisse ! »

Hermione roula les yeux d'un aire épuisé.

« Mmm… c'est vrai que les choses n'étaient pas tout à fait prévues dans cet ordre. » reconnut Harry en hochant la tête d'un air grave. « Cela dit, ce qui est fait est fait… Il nous faut aller de l'avant ! »

Draco se demanda depuis quand Harry avait pris l'habitude de sortir ce genre de formules.

« Et, en quoi le merveilleux Saint Potter me fait-il l'honneur de solliciter mon aide ? » reprit Draco, plus acide qu'ironique.

« C'est un peu long à expliquer… » Harry recommença à hocher de la tête. L'ex-serpentard se dit que c'était sûrement pour se donner un air important, à moins que son orgueil démesuré ne lui ait donné ce genre de tics. « Monte d'abord ! »

Il tendit la main – une main aussi ignoblement crasseuse que le reste, Draco répugnait à la prendre – tandis que Ron faisait tout son possible pour rapprocher la voiture sans l'érafler. _Comme si ça avait la moindre importance…_se dit le blond.

« Holà, Potter ! Est-ce que tu penses réellement que je vais te rendre service pour tes beaux yeux ? Depuis quand je suis censé te faire plaisir ? »

« Je le savais. » dit Ron « C'était sûr que ce pauvre crétin se ferait prier… Tirons-nous, Harry ! »

« Déjà, ce n'est pas à toi que je cause, Weasley. Ensuite, si tu cogitais une demi-seconde de temps en temps, tu saurais que je n'ai strictement aucun intérêt à m'évader, premièrement parce que cet endroit est certainement celui où je suis le plus en sécurité, et ensuite parce que je n'ai pas non plus du tout envie de voir ma peine doubler… Je suppose que tout ceci n'est pas légal. »

Ron se tut, de mauvaise grâce. Dans le couloir, on entendait déjà les gardiens-mages accourir. Hermione murmura :

« Il a raison, Harry. C'était une mauvaise idée… Rentrons. »

Pour toute réponse, Harry farfouilla quelques instants dans sa poche, et en ressortit un morceau de bois magnifique et sombre, superbement ouvragé et minutieusement sculpté de la garde à l'extrémité, qu'il agita ostensiblement à quelques centimètres du visage de Draco.

« Alors, tu te décides, Malfoy ? »

Celui-ci était sur le cul. Il pensait que sa baguette était quelque part bien gardée dans un recoin glauque du département des mystères. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps Harry avait prémédité son coup.

Il fallait qu'il se décide rapidement, et, en bon pupille de Salazar, la curiosité fut la plus forte. D'un bond, il fut sur la banquette arrière, sans même prendre la peine de s'agripper au bras tendu de Harry. Celui-ci se recula pour lui laisser une place, puis remis sur ces genoux un coffret de bois incrusté de dorures et d'arabesques qui, de part son étrange beauté, vous arrachait à coup sûr un regard fasciné, surtout si comme Draco vous vous intéressiez à la magie noire.

Puis le jeune évadé remarqua que le t-shirt de son voisin était maculé d'une vaste auréole rouge, dont le centre était au niveau du foie du jeune homme. Harry essaya de dissimuler sa douleur, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se cramponner le ventre en grimaçant.

Cependant, alors que les gardiens-mages pénétraient dans le reste de cellule, piétinant à moitié Burt qui était toujours assis par terre, la bouche entrouverte, Hermione saisit sa baguette d'un air résigné, se pencha par la fenêtre de la portière et fit apparaître dans sa main gauche une sorte de mégaphone d'un orange criard qui rappelait un plot de chantier. Elle se redressa du mieux qu'elle put, si l'on tien compte du fait que la voiture s'élevait et que les sortilèges des gardiens fusaient de toute part, et embrassant du regard l'ensemble de la prison, elle s'exclama d'une voie colossale amplifiée mille fois par le mégaphone magique :

« OUBLIETTES ! »

Son charme jaillit de toutes part, et toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient là stoppèrent leurs mouvements et la regardèrent d'un air benêt. Elle ajouta :

« CECI EST UN EXERCICE D'EVACUATION, RIEN DE GRAVE… IL EST MAINTENANT TERNINE, ET VOUS POUVEZ RETOURNER VAQUER A VOS OCCUPATIONS, MERCI ! »

Elle fit ensuite disparaître le mégaphone magique, répara le mur, et la voiture s'envola au loin.

FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE.

* * *

N.d.A : Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce vrai premier chapitre ? Déçus ? Ravis ? Vous connaissez le chemin pour me donner votre avis. 

J'aimerai tout spécialement remercier Lévia pour la publicité qu'elle m'a fait via Parchemess, je sais que bon nombre d'entre vous ne seraient pas la sans elle.

Par ailleurs, je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps écoulé depuis la parution du prologue, mais il se trouve que, pour des raisons indépendantes de ma volonté, je n'ai pas pu poster le premier chapitre plus tôt. Cela dit, je pense finalement rester sur un rythme bimensuel de parution, ce qui me laissera plus de temps pour peaufiner mon histoire.

Merci encore d'avoir suivi ce nouvel épisode des Pérégrinations burlesques et équivoques, j'espère qu'il vous à donné envie de lire la suite !

Mouton.

P.S. : Toujours pas de lemon en vue.


	3. Colloques forestiers

Eh bah on peut dire qu'il se sera fait attendre, celui là...

Je ne sais pas s'il y a encore quelqu'un pour suivre cette histoire, haha ! Je suis une grosse tacherone !

Pour celui là, enjoy !

* * *

CHAPITRE DEUXIEME :

Les marmottes sont des animaux charmants. Les lapins aussi, avec leur coquin de petit nez qui remue quand ils croient que vous ne les avez pas vus. Seulement, il y a un temps pour tout, et Ginny Weasley, allongée sur une branche à trois mètres du sol, ses jumelles magiques visées sur ses yeux, commençait à perdre patience. Décidément, ces trois là se foutaient de sa gueule… Si encore elle avait pu voir des cerfs, elle aurait pu trouver un intérêt à ces promenades nocturnes, mais non, seuls ces abrutis de rongeurs venaient lui rendre visite.

Une honte ! Depuis sept nuits qu'elle faisait le gai ! Dire que Ron lui avait promis qu'ils reviendraient avant l'aube, que ça serait un jeu d'enfant pour le héros qu'il était, mais qu'elle, la pauvre petite, l'éternelle benjamine de la famille et de la bande, était résolument trop jeune pour participer à l'expédition. Elle maudit Merlin pour être née une année trop tard, année manquante qu'elle se coltinait depuis le début de Poudlard.

Le plan était simple en vérité : Ron, Hermione et Harry devaient transplaner à Pré-au-Lard, s'infiltrer subrepticement dans la forêt interdite, récupérer cette chose répugnante et revenir ici même, là ou elle les attendait, avant que leur mère ne s'en aperçoive. Seulement, Mrs Weasley avait eu tout le temps, en une semaine, pour remarquer l'absence de son fils, d'Hermione, et surtout d'Harry au Terrier. Par conséquent, en plus de passer ses nuits dans le froid à attendre de réceptionner un colis particulièrement encombrant, elle devait, toute la journée durant, servir à sa mère les histoires les plus folles pour la rassurer.

Ce qui marchait moyennement, Ginny en savait quelque chose.

Vers 2 heures du mat', elle se réveilla, engourdie de froid, avec d'horribles courbatures dans des endroits auxquels elle osait à peine penser, et, vraiment, y'en avait marre !

Alors, allégrement, elle sauta de sa branche, atterrit souplement sur le tapis des feuilles mortes (l'habitude l'avait rendue très à l'aise dans ce genre d'acrobaties), et rentra chez, elle très mécontente contre son frère. Et formidablement inquiète…

* * *

« PUTAIN, MAIS WEASLEY, FREEEEENE !!! »

Peine perdue, Draco eut beau s'époumoner sur Ron, la vieille voiture de son père ne s'arrêta pas avant le sol, pas plus qu'elle n'avait su éviter le mur le la prison. Il y eut quelques secondes d'une violence inouïe, où la tête du blond s'écrasa dans une chose molle mais ferme. Il ignorait si elle était un siège de la voiture ou un corps humain. Puis vinrent quelques instants d'un calme plat, que Draco mit à profit pour déduire que sa tête était effectivement recouverte par le ventre de Harry.

« Hotter, tu m'écraches… »

Pas de réponse, si ce n'était un gémissement qui semblait venir d'Hermione.

« Hotter ? Hotter, bouches ton 'ros cul !!! »

Draco décida de prendre les choses en main, et après quelques efforts, trouva les prises appropriées, et retourna Harry. Celui-ci était inconscient, mais respirait, Draco l'avait constaté en étant sous son ventre. Néanmoins, quand il essuya son visage d'un revers de main, il remarqua qu'il était maculé du sang du Survivant.

« T'en as partout, Malfoy… »

Alors qu'il se tournait vers elle, la voix d'Hermione se brisa en un sanglot, et elle plaqua la main sur sa bouche. Sa joue était traversée d'une large balafre.

« Pleure pas, Mione… »

Ron venait d'articuler ces quelques paroles, bien que sa tête soit encore enfoncée… dans un oreiller, immense et molletonné à souhait. Draco reconnut la patte d'Hermione dans cette réalisation magique.

« Je… c'est plus fort que moi… » dit elle en se dégageant les cheveux du front. « Comment va Harry ? »

« Ca va… »

Harry se redressa de la banquette arrière où il avait négligemment été déposé. Voyant que ces deux amis les plus précieux étaient à peu près en vie, Hermione sourit, ses larmes commencèrent à couler. Draco préférait échapper au spectacle indigne et lamentable des petits Griffys en train de se chialer dessus, alors il appuya de tout son poids sur la portière la plus proche pour l'ouvrir, et alla vomir le contre-coup de sa terreur un peu plus loin.

Il en profita pour détailler l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait et fut déçu. Il s'agissait certes d'une forêt, mais une forêt qui trouvait le moyen de ne pas être effrayante, même en pleine nuit. Il ne régnait pas non plus une température glaciale, bien qu'il fut en débardeur, et dans la première semaine de mois d'avril. Draco crût même apercevoir des lapins. Vraiment, on croyait rêver !!

Puis il vit émerger des buissons un petit animal roux.

« RON !! Merlin ! Vous étiez où ? »

La petite Weasley – Merlin seul savait ce qu'elle foutait dans cette putain de forêt – accourait vers la carcasse de voiture, l'air alarmé. Curieusement, la nouvelle explosion lacrymale que Draco redoutait n'eut pas lieu. Le point de Ginny vint s'écraser contre le nez de son frère, lequel saigna encore plus qu'avant. Puis elle prit un air tendre :

« Je me suis inquiétée, moi… »

« Je vois ça. » Ron massait son nez en grimaçant. « On a été un chouia plus longs que prévus. »

« Nous sommes désolés, Ginny. » reprit Hermione, plus diplomate.

Elle prit la rouquine dans ses bras quelques secondes, puis Ginny accorda la même accolade à son frère, non sans lui jeter un regard sévère.

« Non, mais c'est vrai ! Je vous laisse seuls quelques jours et vous me revenez dans un état lamentable… C'est la voiture de Papa ? »

Ron hocha la tête. Puis Ginny se tourna vers Harry, qui ouvrit les bras à son tour. Elle eut un infime temps d'arrêt puis se contenta de lui tapoter vaguement sur l'épaule. Draco releva ce détail d'un air amusé. Soudain, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la jeune fille qui s'agrandirent de surprise. Elle eut un air dégoûté, le blond lui rendit bien.

« Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ? Il était pas en taule ? »

« Du calme, petite belette… Je ne vais pas te bouffer ! »

« Ah bon ! Pas sûr, Malfoy. »

Il souriait de toutes ses dents, carnassier. Elle avança d'un pas.

« Jamais je ne permettrais à ma langue de toucher une chose aussi répugnante que toi, Weasley ! »

Il s'avança de même, crispant les poings dans le vide à défaut de sur sa baguette. Il n'en revenait pas de se fritter avec une gamine dans l'état où il était (même une Weasley), mais son sang s'était soudain remis à bouillir. Ca n'avait plus été le cas depuis le début de son incarcération. Il eut l'impression d'avoir hiberné pendant près d'un an.

Harry, quant à lui, eut l'impression qu'il était de son devoir de calmer le jeu.

« Hmm, Ginny ? »

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui. Elle avait totalement oublié sa présence.

« Oui, Harry ? »

« C'est nous qui avons, euh… invité Malfoy à se joindre à nous, pour… tu sais quoi. »

Ron grogna, il ne semblait visiblement pas vouloir être associé à cette invitation. Hermione roula des yeux, sourit maladroitement car elle ne voulait pas lâcher Harry, tenta désespérément de lisser ses cheveux, puis, n'y tenant plus, lança à Ginny un regard qui voulait dire : _Hélas !!! Je suis aussi consternée que toi…_

« A propos de ça, Potty, j'aimerai bien que tu daignes me dire pourquoi je me les pèle dans cette forêt. Ca serait vraiment aimable de ta part. »

« Bientôt, Malfoy, bientôt. »

Puis, plus pour lui même, avec plus de sincérité qu'il n'en avait semblé faire preuve de puis le début :

« Si seulement je ne devait pas passer mon temps à vous empêcher de vous taper dessus, tout serait plus simple pour moi. »

« Bon ! » reprit nerveusement Hermione. « On va pas camper là, hein ! Harry, Ron, Ginny, vous connaissez le chemin, pas vrai ? »

Elle tapota le capot de la voiture. Comme si elle avait compris, la Ford Anglia clignota des phares, et commença à se reculer dans la forêt. Harry, qui était tout à coup en proie à une grande lassitude, eut tout juste le temps de récupérer le coffret qui était encore sur la banquette arrière. Puis la voiture disparut entre les arbres.

Enfin, le jeune homme cligna des yeux, se massa les paupières avec la main qui ne tenait pas la boîte.

« Oui, Mione, rentrons… Je crois qu'on a tous besoin de repos. »

Ils se mirent en chemin, les autres suivirent. Draco cogitait à toute vitesse sur les événements de la soirée. Qu'allait-il advenir de lui, maintenant ? Etait-ce vraiment raisonnable (et digne d'un Malfoy) de remettre son sort entre les mains de Potter, surtout dans l'état de décrépitude où celui-ci semblait être ? Il s'en voulu, il s'était laissé amadouer par une part de lui qu'il essayait désespérément de refouler.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, le groupe cheminait à travers la forêt. Une voix fluette, claire, mais pourtant cruelle, le fit sursauter :

« Et surtout, Ron, quand on sera arrivés, serre les dents parce que Maman va te mettre la raclée de ta vie. »

« Grrmpf… » répondit-il.

* * *

Vers 11h10 du matin, Ron se tenait étendu, les yeux ouverts, sur son propre lit. Il aurait du s'y sentir comme chez lui, mais le malaise ne disparaissait pas, comme une gueule de bois particulièrement féroce, sauf qu'il n'avait pas bu. Bien sûr, il avait faim, et en temps normal, il se serait précipité dans la cuisine une fois suffisamment émergé pour y engloutir des quantités indécentes d'œuf brouillés.

Mais il avait vraiment trop peur de croiser sa mère.

Merlin, la crise que ça avait été ! Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas de sitôt d'avoir disparu pendant UNE SEMAINE ENTIERE pour aller récupérer un objet DANGEUREUX ayant rapport avec LA MAGIE NOIRE, sans parler des multiples catastrophes qui ne manqueraient pas de lui tomber dessus si quelqu'un découvrait QU'IL AVAIT FAIT EVADER UN MANGEMORT D'AZKABAN !!! Ces cris résonnaient encore à ses oreilles, ainsi que des lamentations comme :

« Ton père se fera renvoyer du Ministère !!! »

Ou :

« Je serais morte de honte… »

Ou encore :

« Même Fred et Georges n'ont jamais risqué d'aussi gros ennuis, c'est dire. »

Pour finir de le dégoûter totalement, les remontrances faites à Hermione et Harry se résumaient à un froncement de sourcils sévère et quelques paroles rudes où perçaient l'inquiétude et la tendresse. Elle ne leur en tenait déjà certainement plus rigueur.

Quand à Malfoy, bien que Molly ne fut visiblement pas ravie de l'accueillir chez elle, autant par antipathie personnelle que pour le danger qu'il représentait, elle n'aurait jamais eu le cœur de le mettre dehors. Et puis, elle s'était habituée à la présence Narcissia, pourquoi pas à celle de Draco ?

Dans un effort de volonté qui lui parut surhumain, Ron s'extirpa de son lit. Il changea même de sous-vêtement, pour faire bien. Puis il inspira un grand coup, et sortit de sa chambre.

Les seize premières secondes, tout ce passa bien. Il fut désespérément seul dans le couloir, incroyablement tranquille dans les escaliers, mais, une fois en bas, croisa sa mère. L'affrontement fut plus facile qu'il l'aurait imaginé, et plus terrible à la fois. Molly l'ignora royalement alors qu'elle rangeait des serviettes propres dans une armoire, puis, alors que Ron se pensait sauvé, lui lança le regard le plus assassin qu'il fut possible de croiser en ce bas monde. Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'eut le jeune homme.

Pour parfaire la profondeur de son désarroi, l'odeur qui régnait sur le seuil de la cuisine évoquait plus les œuf pourris que les œuf brouillés. A l'intérieur, c'était pire.

* * *

Draco arrêta son geste un instant, histoire de voir qui venait d'entrer. C'était Weasley, un air de stupeur particulièrement débile sur le visage. Un spectacle navrant. Le pire était qu'il fallait qu'il s'y habitue.

Il reprit ensuite son mouvement, achevant de tracer autour de cette putain de boîte à la con le plus beau pentacle qu'il put, avec son sang. Ledit coffret était recouvert d'une substance verte, puante et visqueuse préparée par sa mère, laquelle plasmodiait des formules de magie noire aussi longues qu'impossibles à prononcer. Sérieux, Harry, en pantalon de pyjama, observait l'opération avec une attention croissante. Studieuse, Hermione, en débardeur et short, en consignait les moindres détails dans un grand cahier à spirales.

Draco gratta une allumette et enflamma les cinq bougies, puis soupira. C'était ridicule, à la fin. Que Potter ait eu besoin de ses connaissances en magie noire pour exécuter ses projets aurait pu lui paraître flatteur, quelque part. Qu'ils soient obligés, sa mère et lui, de se ridiculiser dans cette cuisine crasseuse depuis plus de cinq heures uniquement pour ouvrir ce coffret magique, c'était totalement révoltant, c'était une insulte à toute la lignée des Malfoy et à toute la société magique, à Merlin lui même.

« Reste concentré, Draco ! » S'écria sa mère d'un ton sans réplique, impressionnante de froideur même dans son peignoir rose usé jusqu'à la corde, avant de continuer les incantations : « _Reweiver ed sap zeilbuo'n, lanimilbus egassem_ !! »

« Bien mère… »

C'était la honte. Draco aurait voulu sauver la face en étant insolant, il n'osa pas.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait sur le Terrier. Draco était fourbu. Dans ses rêves, la vie en dehors des murs d'Azkaban était plus exaltante qu'une boîte obstinément close, plus libre aussi, tout simplement, mais dans la position où il était, il ne pouvait pas négocier. Et puis, il y avait quand même des trucs vachement chouettes, comme le bain brûlant dans lequel il marinait depuis environ vingt minutes. Il aurait perdu toute notion du temps si le bout de ses doigts n'avait pas commencé à se flétrir. Physiquement du moins, sa félicité était parfaite.

Il s'immergea de façon à ce que seuls ses yeux, ses narines et ses orteils dépassent de l'eau. Soudain, il sentit à travers le liquide la vibration caractéristique de la porte de salle de bain qui s'ouvre. Scandalisé d'être dérangé dans sa nudité la plus intime, il se releva brusquement pour voir qui entrait…

FIN DU SECOND CHAPITRE.

* * *

Bon, c'était pas la mer à boire n'est-ce pas ! Le pire est que ce chapitre est terminé d'écrire depuis des mois, mais que, comme j'ai un peu abandonné cette histoire, j'avais la flème de le publier. Je le fais quand même en souvenir du bon vieux temps. (J'ai l'air vieille en disant ça !)

Comme d'habitude, vos réactions sont souhaitées, etc, etc, etc... A peluche !


	4. Ablutions et Cucurbitacées

TITRE : Pérégrinations burlesques et équivoques

AUTEURE : Magicmutton (qui a un pseudo con)

RATING : M, mais qui ne pointe toujours pas le bout de son nez… Donc chapitre assez soft, vous pouvez y aller en toute tranquillité. (Même si à un moment, on voit un monsieur tout nu…)

PAIRING : Drary, comme d'hab !

DISCLAIMER : On connaît la chanson, les perso et les lieux présentés ne sont pas les miens mais ceux de JKR. Je ne touche donc pas d'argent pour ce qui suit. Cela dit, elle non plus…

N.d.A : Châlut les copains ! Finalement, ce troisième chapitre n'a pas mis trop de temps à venir… Celui-ci fait encore partie de ceux que j'ai écrit l'hiver dernier, et il s'ouvre sur un supense tout à fait insoutenable !

Enjoy !

* * *

**CHAPITRE TROISIEME : Ablutions et cucurbitacées**

Harry inspira profondément, puis tourna la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit, il devait avoir déjà terminé sa toilette pour l'avoir déverrouillé.

Ca n'était pas le cas. Il vit la tête blonde de Draco émerger de son bain, avec le reste de son corps, faisant dangereusement tanguer la surface de l'eau, mouillant le parquet. Ses cheveux, bien que leur coupe soit devenue anarchique avec le temps, étaient plaqués sur son crâne à cause de l'eau, comme si les vieilles habitudes du jeune homme avaient naturellement repris le dessus.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit l'air furieux de Draco.

« T'es venu te foutre de ma gueule, Potter ? Je suis occupé, là ! »

« Prends ton temps… Malfoy. Je viens juste pour parler un peu. » répondit Harry, calmement.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et alla s'asseoir sur tabouret près du lavabo.

« Je crois que le moment n'est pas bien choisi, là ! Casse-toi ! »

Draco était furieux que ce pou arrogant vienne le démanger pendant son premier moment de détente depuis des siècles. Pour bien montrer à quel point ça présence lui était insignifiante, il prit dans sa main du shampoing qui devait être à Hermione, et se savonna le crâne.

Harry sourit de plus belle. Draco - bien que la présence de Harry n'ai absolument eu aucune importance - fit une moue encore plus hargneuse.

« Ça n'a pas été facile aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« De te supporter toute la journée, en plus de tout ces Weasley ? Oui, c'était horrible… »

« Non, je pensais surtout à l'ouverture de ce coffret… » reprit le brun. « Il a tenu bon. »

« J'en sais quelque chose, Potter. »

Draco avait fini son shampoing, il n'attendit pas la réponse et s'immergea totalement pour se rincer. Quelques secondes plus tard, il remonta, en se plaquant soigneusement les cheveux sur la tête. Finalement, cette conversation l'intriguait, alors il reprit :

« Mais si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi toi et potes vous vous acharnez sur cette maudite boîte, peut être que ça me motiverai un peu plus… »

« Je ne peux pas trop t'en parler pour le moment. Mais c'est très important, je t'assure… »

Harry était mal à l'aise tout à coup, il se doutait bien que Draco ne se contenterai jamais d'une telle explication. Pourtant, s'il y avait bien une ligne rouge à ne pas franchir dans ses éclaircissements, c'était celle là. Il ne devait pas prendre le risque que tout cela s'ébruite, même au près de son expert en magie noire. Voldemort n'était pas quelqu'un à qui on s'attaquait à la légère.

Draco fulminait. Il tapa du poing sur le rebord de la baignoire.

« Ah non !! Ca ne se passera pas comme ça, Potter ! Venir me sortir de prison, quand ça te chante, pour me faire faire le pitre, avec ma mère, dans la maison puante de ton pote Weasley, et sans rien m'expliquer, c'est un peu fort !! Tu me prends pour ta chose, ou quoi ? Je suis à ta disposition ? »

Le ton montait de plus en plus, ses yeux flamboyaient. Harry se sentit d'autant plus gêné qu'il savait que le coffret n'était pas du tout de principal souci de Draco. Il marqua une pause avant de répondre :

« Non… Bien sur que non, Draco. »

« Alors pourquoi moi ? Il n'a pas assez d'experts en magie noire au Ministère qui seraient prêts à se damner pour faire te faire plaisir ? »

« Pfff… Le Ministère n'a pas besoin d'être au courant de tout. »

Harry se gratta l'arrière du crâne en regardant le plafond. Ce geste eut pour effet de l'ébouriffer d'avantage. L'estomac de Draco fit un bond, mais il se reprit :

« Tu aurais pu t'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre… »

« Eurf… Non. Principalement parce que ta mère m'a pris à part et m'a fait comprendre qu'elle avait absolument besoin de toi… »

Le blond roula des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là, elle aussi ? Il poserai la question plus tard, s'il réussissait à garder son calme. Harry continua :

« Et puis parce que… Enfin… tu sais. »

Sa voix devint un murmure.

« A cause de ce qui c'est passé au square Grimaud ? Ne sois pas ridicule. Ça n'a plus aucune importance pour toi, non ? »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est faux ! »

« Bien sûr que c'est vrai !!! T'as juste besoin de moi, n'est-ce pas ?! »

Soudain, il se redressa et de mit debout dans son bain, mouillé et nu.

« Et bien, regarde moi bien, Harry, en entier si ça peut te faire plaisir. C'est la dernière fois que tu me vois comme ça ! La dernière fois, parce que pour moi non plus, ça n'a aucune importance. »

Harry se leva à son tour.

« Arrête, Draco ! Je t'en prie ! »

« Tsss… »

Celui-ci n'y tenait plus. Il sortit précipitamment de la baignoire, s'enroula la taille dans une serviette et quitta la salle de bain. Il marcha dans le couloir sans se retourner et s'engouffra dans la pièce la plus proche, qui se trouvait être la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa mère, depuis la veille…

Harry soupira, ce qui venait juste de se produire était ce qu'il avait justement cherché à éviter.

* * *

Narcissia Malfoy, née Black, tentait comme elle pouvait de se remettre de cette journée qui avait été incontestablement pénible. Certes, depuis un certain temps, ce n'était pas les journées de ce type qui manquaient. Entre les visites en prison au père ou au fils, les regards méprisants des femmes qu'elle croisait au salon de coiffure ou les lettres de menaces marquées du sceau des ténèbres qu'elle recevait même jusque dans l'appartement (officiellement « sécurisé ») que lui avait prêté le Ministère, il y avait de quoi faire.

Et encore, tout allait mieux depuis qu'elle était passé du « bon » coté et que Draco s'était rendu…

Mais aujourd'hui, ça resterait dans les annales familiales de la pénibilité.

Déjà, il avait fallu, il y a quelques semaines, accepter l'aide que lui avait proposé ce petit effronté à lunettes, ce qui impliquait de déménager dans ce bouge puant où résidaient tous ces traîtres à leur sang sans le sou. Si Potter ne lui avait pas promis d'agir en faveur de son pauvre fils – et elle soupçonnait ce garçon d'avoir beaucoup trop d'influence pour son propre bien – jamais elle n'aurait accepté une telle chose ! Par la suite, sa liberté de mouvements ayant été considérablement amincie, elle avait compris que les actions du jeune Potter n'avaient rien de légal. Quelque part, c'était amusant de voir jusqu'où il irait dans les petites magouilles que lui avait appris Dumbledore.

Et puis, il y avait eut cette journée épuisante où Draco et elle s'étaient révélés totalement impuissants face au défi magique proposé par Potter. Elle avait vraiment honte que ni elle ni son si précieux fils unique n'aient réussi à ouvrir ce simple coffret magique, même à l'aide de leurs plus puissantes formules d'effraction.

Sans parler de la honte qu'elle éprouvait à la vue de Draco, indigne dans les vêtements crasseux (qui appartenaient à cet imbécile de Ronald Weasley), et qui de plus était totalement incapable de la seconder efficacement, malgré toutes les leçons qu'elle avait tenté de lui inculquer depuis qu'il avait reçu la Marque.

Cela ferait bientôt deux ans, d'ailleurs, et Narcissia eut l'impression que son fils n'avait rien appris depuis, en plus du fait qu'il n'avait pas mûri d'un iota pendant cette période. Quand, à plusieurs reprises, Draco avait oublié la dignité qui incombait à son rang pour se chamailler puérilement avec Potter, Weasley, ou pire, cette petite Sang de Bourbe dont le nom lui échappait, elle aurait voulu rentrer sous terre tellement il lui avait fait honte. Elle espérait l'avoir assez vertement tancé pour le décourager de récidiver, mais n'avait pas bon espoir.

Ressassant encore et encore tous ces évènements dans sa tête, la pauvre Narcissia était au comble de l'exaspération. Cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'elle essayait désespérément de remettre de l'ordre dans son brushing, sans succès. Elle consentit à abandonner la partie pour la soirée et alla s'installer dans un fauteuil presque confortable près de la fenêtre, espérant trouver du réconfort dans un vieux roman courtois qu'elle avait relu mille fois depuis son adolescence et qu'elle emmenait partout.

Mais elle ne parvint pas à trouver le repos. A peine quelques minutes après avoir commencé sa lecture, elle vit son effronté de fils faire une entrée fracassante dans la pièce, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette de bain.

« Tu mouilles le parquet, Draco. »

Il lui lança un regard noir. Elle reprit :

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, mon fils ? »

« C'est Potter, ce con ! Il me sort par les yeux ! »

Il avait maintenant abandonné sa serviette au sol et fouillait dans le tas des affaires qu'on lui avait prêté (qui appartenaient effectivement à Ron, mais aussi à Fred et George ou à Harry) pour trouver une tenue à peu près digne de lui.

« Surveille ton langage, je te prie ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes hébergés par ces Weasley qu'il te faut t'exprimer comme eux ! »

Il lui lança un autre regard courroucé, où se mêlait pourtant une pointe d'amusement.

« Je suis désolé mère, pardonnez moi. »

« Ce qui me désole, moi, c'est que tu es totalement incapable de retenir ce que je te dis. Combien de fois t'ai-je répété d'ignorer les provocations de Potter si tu ne voulais pas te couvrir de ridicule ! »

Le choix de Draco s'était arrêté sur un jean noir qu'il avait fini d'enfiler et un t-shirt à manches longues à peu près blanc, donc à peu près propre. Il fit une grimace dégoûtée. Il en avait sérieusement marre que sa mère le relance sans cesse sur ce genre de sujets.

Puis il remarqua la silhouette de Potter dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait l'air fatigué et blessé par leur récente altercation, et n'osait visiblement pas intervenir. Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait être collant !!!

Narcissia remarqua Harry à son tour.

« Quant à vous, Potter, plutôt que de nous regarder en chien de faïence, vous feriez mieux de vous occuper de vos affaires et de rester au calme, ou votre blessure va se rouvrir. Mes talents de médico-mage ont leurs limites. »

Il fixa le sol quelques instants, releva les yeux sur Draco, puis sur sa mère.

« Si vous le dites. »

Harry amorça un geste pour s'en aller, mais Draco entendit distinctement :

« J'en ai pas fini avec toi, Malfoy… Tu ne pourra pas fuir la discussion éternellement. »

Il disparut. Après une hésitation, le blond lança :

« Crève, sale binoclard ! Je fais ce que je veux. »

« Draco, voyons !!! »

« Désolé, mère. Je suis navré, vraiment navré… »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Dans les iris pâles de sa mère, Draco crut voir un éclair de compréhension sur ce qui venait de se passer, mais il se reprit aussitôt. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, c'était tellement incroyable que lui même avait encore des doutes…

Soudain, une petite voix retentit :

« Hmm, hmm… Je vois que l'ambiance est bonne ici. »

Une nouvelle fois, Draco se retourna vers la porte.

« Qui te permet de commenter, Weasley ? »

Ginny ramena une mèche derrière son oreille, sourit d'un air goguenard, comme Draco avait souri, la veille, de sa froideur envers Harry. Elle portait une jupe longue et un débardeur qui lui allaient fort bien, les dernier rayons du soleil faisaient flamboyer ses cheveux. Elle se tourna gracieusement vers Mrs Malfoy. C'est à elle qu'elle s'adressa :

« Maman m'envoie vous dire que le dîner est prêt, vous êtres attendus en bas. »

Puis elle disparut dans le couloir comme elle était venue…

* * *

Le feu réchauffait paresseusement le dessous du chaudron de cuisine préféré de Molly Weasley. A l'intérieur du chaudron, une délicieuse soupe aux potirons du jardin cuisait doucement, une soupe peut-être même meilleure que celle que faisait votre propre grand-mère. Ainsi, la cuisine baignait dans une chaleur molle et bienheureuse, à cent lieues des préoccupations des convives réunis autour de la table.

L'ambiance pendant le début du repas avait été particulièrement minable. Mrs Weasley envoya magiquement les assiettes qui avaient contenu l'entrée se laver dans l'évier. De la même façon, elle fit venir le chaudron de soupe se poser au centre de la table, et une louche en lévitation se chargea seule de servir les convives.

« Allez-y, tout le monde. Mangez ! » ordonna-t-elle d'un ton cassant.

Molly était exténuée par tous ses bouleversements dans sa maison, par les Malfoy, le comportement dangereux (à la limite du suicidaire !) de son fils et de ses amis, et la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Et Arthur qui ne rentrait pas !

Personne ne s'était hasardé à ignorer l'injonction de la maîtresse de maison. A un bout de la table, Narcissia et Draco, cuillère à la main, petit doigt en l'air, dégustaient leur soupe avec autant de distinction qu'il était possible. A plusieurs reprises, Narcissia, qui était une invitée de standing et une fervente défenseuse des bonnes manières, lâcha d'un ton affecté :

« C'est succulent, Mrs Weasley… Il faudra absolument que vous me donniez votre recette ! »

Molly lui répondait alors par un sourire forcé qui lui allait très mal.

A l'autre bout de la table (enfin, autant que faire se peut, parce qu'elle n'était pas si grande, cette table), Ron et Ginny, blasés, avalaient le même dîner depuis une quinzaine d'années, en silence. Enfin, presque. Ron n'avait jamais réussi à récupérer la soupe dans sa cuillère sans émettre un bruit de sussion caractéristique. Draco, que ce bruit horripilait tout particulièrement, émit tout à coup un bruit de gorge significatif de son agacement.

Ron se figeât un instant, le regarda dans les yeux d'un air mauvais, et s'apprêtait à faire un geste grossier à l'aide de son majeur gauche quand :

« Il n'a pas tout à fait tord, mon chéri. Tu pourrais faire un petit effort, depuis le temps… »

« Maman, j't'en prie. Tu vas pas lui donner raison, en plus. »

« Mais pourquoi pas ? Ronald, je te prie de cesser ce bruit ! »

Une nouvelle fois, Ron interrompit sa dégustation, puis il recommença à manger, en faisant volontairement beaucoup plus de bruit.

« Ronald Arthur Weasley, VEUX TU ARRETER IMMEDIATEMENT !! »

Les autres convives s'étaient figés. Ron tapa du poing sur la table.

« NON !!! »

« Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça, jeune homme ! C'est moi qui te le dis ! »

Soudain, Mrs Weasley se leva de son siège, pinça énergiquement la joue de son fils, qui commença à se débattre et à s'indigner de cette punition infantilisante, tandis que sa mère déversait sur lui un flot de reproches incendiaires sur sa façon de se tenir à table.

Draco trouvait ce spectacle particulièrement délectable. Il sourit de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'un ricanement, qui parût familier à Harry, sorte de sa gorge.

Narcissia fit alors ce dont elle rêvait depuis bien longtemps. Elle se leva à son tour et attrapa son fils par l'oreille, tout en le houspillant sur les règles de politesses élémentaires à suivre alors que les Weasley avaient la « bonté de les accueillir ».

Harry contemplait la scène d'un air atterré. Hermione se tenait la tête entre les mains. Ginny, habituée aux crises de tous poils au sein de sa nombreuse fratrie, resta stoïque et termina sa soupe.

* * *

Depuis le coucher du soleil, le brouillard était de plus en plus épais, et un vent froid s'était levé, venant du nord-est. Ce n'étaient vraiment pas des conditions idéales pour voler.

Fort heureusement, il était presque arrivé. Quand il aperçut les lumières du Terrier, il amorça sa descente.

* * *

Hermione sursauta quand plusieurs coups très secs furent frappés à la porte de la cuisine. Malgré la scène burlesque qui se jouait dans la pièce, tous stoppèrent leurs mouvements. Comme elle était la plus proche de la porte, la jeune fille se précipita pour ouvrir, impatiente d'échapper à l'ambiance lamentable qu'elle affrontait depuis le matin.

Il apparût dans l'encadrement de la porte, en pleine lumière. Enroulé dans un grand manteau sombre, son balai encore à la main, une sacoche à l'épaule, Draco reconnut son vieux camarade Blaise Zabini…

FIN DU TROISIEME CHAPITRE

* * *

Post-N.d.A : 

Alors, est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Est-ce que vous aimez Blaise ? Est-ce que vous aimez les Pérégrinations ? Est-ce que vous les détestez ? P'tite review SVP, ça ne vous coûte même pas le papier et l'encre !

Bon, tout bien réfléchi, je crois que je vais pouvoir terminer cette fic, finalement. Peut-être est-ce du à la montée du cours du citron ou tout simplement à une poussée d'hormones yaoistes, mais je me sens en forme pour mener cette histoire jusqu'à son terme.

Je m'excuse sincèrement auprès de celles et celui qui suivaient cette fic lors de la première période de parution et qui ont été déçues de ne point lire la suite… Sachez que vos encouragements m'avaient malgré tout beaucoup touché !

Merci à : Tinalisa, Koneko44, Elise, Cyzia, dark gallou, Olidee, leviathoune, Ishtar205, LightofMoon, Team-de-Barbon, Ambre, Vif d'or, Blizzy et Nadaye pour leurs reviews.


	5. Nocturnes Révélations

TITRE : Pérégrinations burlesques et équivoques

AUTEURE : Magicmutton, la mutine... (Ouerf, jeu de mot pourri, et alors, quekchoz à dire ?)

RATING : M, mais il ne se passe toujours rien qui le justifie dans ce chapitre. Rassurez-vous, ça viendra, bande de perverses...

PAIRING : Drarry, qui reste également très soft. (Mais, quand même, qu'est-ce que c'est bon !)

DISCLAIMER : Les personnages et lieux décrits ne m'appartiennent pas, bien sûr. Mais jamais JKR n'aurait écrit ce qui suit !

N.d.A.: Châlut les copines ! Rien que pour vos yeux, la suite des Pérégrinations... Pas mal de révélations dans ce chapitre, et c'est surtout Draco qui en fera les frets !

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUATRIEME**

D'un mouvement sec, Draco réussit à se soustraire à la poigne de sa mère. (Une femme plutôt robuste pour sa taille.) Il ne s'attendait pas à revoir un de ses anciens camarades aussi rapidement, ni dans de telles circonstances. A l'époque de Poudlard, Blaise Zabini avait été un de ses meilleurs amis, plus fin que Crabe et Goyle, moins collant que Pansy. Mais qu'en était-il depuis les évènements de l'année dernière ?

L'estomac de Draco se sera. Même un Malfoy souffrait de perdre ses amis.

De son coté, Blaise était fort surpris de voir Draco. Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait effectivement entendu parler de son évasion, cependant jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ce n'était pas pour rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais l'Ordre, comme lui-même l'avait fait quatre mois auparavant. Il avait l'impression qu'en moins d'un an, un fossé énorme s'était creusé entre son ancien ami et lui. Il ne savait plus s'il devait en parler comme tel, ou comme d'un criminel.

Il passa sa main sur son crâne, où ses cheveux crépus étaient finement tressés. Pour dissimuler sa gène, il se tourna directement vers Harry en fouillant dans sa sacoche.

« J'ai les informations que tu voulais, Potter. »

Il lui tendit un parchemin particulièrement bruni, maintenu roulé par un nombre de lanières de cuir qui paraissait exagéré. Harry se hâta de le dissimuler dans la poche arrière de son jean.

« Merci, Zabini. »

Il essaya de ne pas regarder Draco, pour ne pas compliquer d'avantage la situation, mais cette opération s'avéra particulièrement difficile. Le blond, quand à lui, fixait Blaise intensément. Il espérait que si leurs regards se croisaient, ils pourrait comprendre à quoi s'en tenir, s'il lui restait un allié potentiel dans cette maison de fous.

Blaise rejeta le pli de son manteau sur son épaule.

« Bon, et bien si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi… »

Il jeta un dernier regard circulaire à l'assistance, rapidement. Molly essaya de l'empêcher de repartir alors qu'il faisait nuit, mais il refusa. Quelques secondes après avoir claqué la porte, il n'était déjà plus qu'un petit point sombre au dessus des bois.

* * *

Encore une fois, Draco revit la porte claquer. Il entendait le bruit du bois cogné comme si toutes les portes de la maison faisaient écho aux événements de la soirée, qu'il repassait en boucle dans sa tête pour essayer de les comprendre.

Il avait fini par décider de ne pas tenir compte de l'attitude de Blaise, pour ne pas compliquer d'avantage la situation. _Comment ose-t-il m'ignorer, ce con ?!_ Il pouvait donc se concentrer sur les faits, rien que les faits, et cherchait depuis près d'une demi-heure ce que pouvait bien manigancer Potter, avec ses putain de boîtes impossibles à ouvrir, ses parchemins mystérieux et ses petites excursions.

Et il ne trouvait pas. Il se retourna sur le coté, dés fois que ça l'aiderait à réfléchir. Tout près de lui, Narcissia grogna. Draco n'était pas habitué à partager son lit toute une nuit avec quiconque, même avec sa mère.

Soudain, il bloqua sa respiration et tendit l'oreille. Ca recommençait. Dans le couloir, le parquet grinçait, et c'était depuis une heure au moins le même manège : plusieurs personnes se déplaçaient d'une pièce à l'autre, sur la pointe des pieds, en prenant bien soin de laisser s'écouler plusieurs secondes entre chaque passage.

Puis le bruit cessa, et Draco se retrouva seul avec les portes qui claquaient dans sa tête. Frustré de ne pas être convié à ce qui se tramait juste sur le seuil de sa chambre, (il eut honte d'utiliser le possessif au sujet d'un lieu qui appartenait aux Weasley) il attendit plusieurs minutes pour être sur que sa mère soit endormie, et se redressa.

Une fois dans le couloir, il se dirigea à pas de loup vers la porte sous laquelle filtrait la lumière d'une lampe de chevet.

* * *

Assise sur le lit, Hermione attendit quelques secondes pour vérifier que le silence était toujours total dans la maison. Puis elle alluma.

« Ca pouvait pas attendre demain, Harry ? » bougonnait Ron, la tête dans les mains. « Il va pas s'envoler, ce machin, non ? »

« Chht, Ron, moins fort ! »

« Désolé, miss perfection. »

Assis a ses cotés, il avait chuchoté ces dernières paroles avec le maximum de dédain. Elle lui répondit par une moue offensée. Harry se massa les tempes. Il était affalé sur une chaise de bureau, en face du lit de Ron.

« Et rien ne dit qu'il va nous attendre, non plus… C'est pour ça qu'il faut partir cette nuit. »

« Mais on est rentrés seulement hier !!! »

« Ron, tu vas arrêter de hurler, oui ? De la dis-cré-tion, on te dit ! »

Hermione, sur qui le manque de sommeil commençait à peser, en avait plus que mare de répéter dix mille fois les mêmes choses à un mec aussi simplet. Ron supportait de moins en moins que l'autre hystérique passe son temps à le reprendre sur sa façon de parler. Harry avait renoncé à faire tampon entre les deux, la journée ayant été assez pénible comme ça. Il reprit comme si de rien était :

« Et puis, si on part demain matin, ça risque de compliquer encore les choses avec lui. L'ouverture du coffret est une de nos priorités. Il faut qu'il se concentre dessus. »

_Mais, c'est de moi qu'ils parlent, en plus !!_ L'oreille collée contre la porte, Draco ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se disait. Il se demanda ce que Potter redoutait qu'il apprenne.

De l'autre coté, Harry sortit le parchemin de sa poche, et le tendit à Hermione. Il n'était plus enroulé dans ses lanières de cuir.

« J'ai eu un mal de chien à l'ouvrir, on ne peut pas dire que les Mangemorts ne prennent pas le secret de leur correspondance au sérieux. »

« Oui. » acquiesça Hermione en parcourant le début du texte des yeux. « Une chance que Zabini ait pu le récupérer, celui là. »

« Toujours est-il qu'une fois les bandes de sécurité enlevées, le révélateur de texte à été assez simple à trouver. »

« De l'élixir de dugbog ? »

« Exact. Comme tu vois, je n'ai aucun mérite… »

_Putain, mais on s'en tape de votre petite cuisine ! Vous en venez au fait, oui ou merde !!_ Draco eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas trépigner. Il détestait attendre.

Pour son plus grand malheur, quelques longues minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun bruit de ne se fasse entendre, excepté celui d'un parchemin froissé qui passe de mains en mains.

« Harry, tu es sûr que c'est bien là que se trouve l'avant dernier horcruxe ? Tu crois vraiment que Tu-Sais-Qui l'aurait caché à cet endroit précis ? »

« Je ne peux pas en être certain à cent pour cent, mais ce document est notre seul indice. »

Il parût tout à coup soucieux, ce qui accentua encore le malaise d'Hermione. Ron retournait le parchemin dans tous les sens comme s'il cherchait un indice qui eut pu échapper à Harry et Hermione. Celle-ci se sentit trembler, mais tenta de dissimuler son inquiétude quand elle reprit :

« Alors, ça va être terriblement périlleux d'aller le récupérer jusque là bas. En plus d'être bien gardé, ça doit être piégé de partout !!! »

« Hey, Harry, c'est où, au fait, le Manoir Malfoy ? »

_QUOOOOI ?_ Etait-il possible que Draco ait bien compris ? Etait-il possible que ce soit le nom de la demeure familiale qu'il venait juste d'entendre dans la bouche de ce crétin de Weasley ?

« Je ne sais pas exactement, mais ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. L'adresse doit encore être dans n'importe quel annuaire des Sorciers. »

Harry marqua une pause.

« Maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi je cherche à éviter que Malfoy soit au courrant de notre expédition. »

_Ca, c'est ce que tu crois, Potter !_ Quelque qu'en soit la cause, il était hors de question qu'il laisse la bande à Potty fouiner chez lui à la recherche d'un objet dont il n'avait croisé le nom que dans les livres de magie noire les plus hautement illégaux, avant qu'ils ne soient confisqués à son père.

« Je retourne dans ma chambre pour préparer mes affaires. » déclara Harry. « Vous feriez bien d'en faire autant, il faut qu'on parte avant l'aube. »

Il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte. Sans prendre le temps de pester contre le ridicule paternalisme dont Potter faisait preuve envers ses amis (et bien qu'il ait souvent fait de même avec les siens), Draco se précipita dans la pièce la plus proche.

Malgré l'heure tardive, les rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés, de sorte qu'on pouvait distinguer sous un rayon de lune un lit fait au carré, un petit bureau encombré de livres soigneusement empilés (par ordre de taille, semblait-il) et, sur une chaise, des vêtements impeccablement pliés. Dans l'air, une odeur de jasmin, tout respirait la propreté.

Les bruits de pas s'estompaient, de sorte qu'il put apprécier la rigoureuse élégance de la chambre de Granger. Draco riait intérieurement. Jaune. Pourquoi fallait-il que l'antre d'une Sang-de-Bourbe lui rappèle tant la pièce du manoir où il avait grandi ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de méditer sur ce paradoxe, aussi troublant soit-il. Déjà, d'autres pas se faisaient entendre sur le parquet grinçant du couloir. Il roula sous le lit en maudissant tous ces allers et venues. Il était bien caché par le couvre-lit. La porte s'ouvrit, on murmura :

« Ron ! Retourne dans ta chambre, s'il te plait ! »

« Oh, j't'en prie, Mione. On a cinq minutes devant nous, non ? »

Draco sentit qu'on s'asseyait sur le lit. Le sommier n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres de son nez.

Et là, Draco, en jeune Sorcier distingué qu'il était, entendit quelque chose qui le plongea si profondément dans les ténèbres de l'horreur absolue qu'il regretta un instant (un instant seulement, mais quand même) de ne plus être au service du Lord Noir. Ce bruit de sussions si particulier : ce pouvait-t-il que Granger et Weasley… s'embrassent ?

La première frayeur passée, Draco songea qu'il était plutôt logique que ces êtres répugnants se reproduisent entre eux. Deux Griffondor. Une Sang-de-Bourbe et un Sans le Sou. Ce qui était sur, en tout cas, c'était que jamais un Serpentard n'aurait commis une telle bassesse. Cependant, en ce qui le concernait, le problème restait entier. Hermy et sa belette allaient-il s'accoupler précisément maintenant, à quelques centimètres au dessus de sa précieuse tête ? Allait-il survivre à cette expérience ?

« Hmm… Non Ron, retire ta main… Il faut qu'on y aille. »

« J'adore vraiment ce soutient-gorge, Mione ! »

« Ronald Weasley, arrête ça toute de suite ! » (L'usage du second prénom était tacitement réservé à Molly.)

« Waïe ! »

Ce dernier cri perçant fit très mal à Draco.

« Putain, Hermione ! Fais gaffe où tu mets les genoux ! » Reprit une voie étouffée et curieusement aigue.

« Je suis vraiment désolée… Mais, tu pourrais geindre moins fort, oui ? Tu vas réveiller la maison ! »

Passé l'instant qui lui fut douloureux, par réflexe masculin plus que par sympathie personnelle, Draco se dit que, finalement, cette anecdote lui donnerai au moins de quoi rire de ce crétin de Weasley dans le futur, si futur il y avait dans son cas. Au fond de lui même, le jeune homme sentait poindre une sourde angoisse, à laquelle il était habitué depuis l'enfance, mais qui, durant son séjour en prison, lui avait laissé un peu de répit.

Les bruits d'une porte qui s'ouvre et d'un homme qui souffre indiquèrent à Draco que Weasley était sorti de la pièce. Restée seule, Granger préparait ses affaires. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure (en temps estimé), elle s'en alla également, et resté seul, notre héros put sortir de sa cachette.

Il essaya de deviner quels objets Granger avait emmené avec elle, sans beaucoup de succès. Son expérience malheureuse du voyeurisme lui avait fait un instant oublier la situation, mais, une fois son calme retrouvé, toutes les informations qu'il avait entendues à travers la porte de la chambre de Potty lui revinrent en mémoire.

Alors, comme ça, la fameuse boîte était un horcruxe, et si ce dernier sollicitait son aide, c'était pour la manipulation d'un des objets magiques les plus dangereux qui soient… Pas fou, cette tête à claques de survivant, il préférait exposer quelqu'un d'autre que sa petite gueule au danger, et ce quelqu'un d'autre était précisément lui-même.

Draco eut la confirmation que, en fin de compte, Harry le détestait bel et bien.

Plus troublant encore que la collection potteriène de Horcruxe : le fait qu'un de ces objets soit dissimulé dans la demeure familiale, celle qui avait été son chez lui. Toute cette affaire avait sans aucun doute un lien avec le combat de l'Ordre du Phœnix contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et certes, les Malfoy avaient jusqu'aux récents évènements clairement choisi leur camp, mais de là à ce que son foyer devienne le théâtre d'un affrontement d'une telle envergure, ça faisait quand même un grand pas, non ?

Sa décision était prise. Merlin, il ne pouvait pas ne pas s'en mêler !

* * *

Vers 5 heures, avant l'heure où l'aube blanchit la campagne, alors que les lapins et autres bestioles sommeillaient encore, tôt, donc, Harry, Ron et Hermione, soigneusement emmitouflés, se rejoignirent devant le terrier. Ils avaient, de concert, décidé de laisser un répit à la Ford Anglia (qui de toute façon aurait sûrement refusé de les conduire une nouvelle fois), ils étaient donc armés de leurs balais respectifs.

« Quel est notre itinéraire, Hermione ? »

La jeune femme sortit un parchemin très long et les deux autres se groupèrent autours d'elle pour l'écouter. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'un discours géo-administratif magico-moldu harassant, que Ron n'avait d'ailleurs pas du tout suivi, les trois sorciers enfourchèrent leurs balais et disparurent dans le ciel. Sous les yeux de Draco, qui, lui, n'avait pas perdu une miette du récapitulatif en cinq points d'Hermione.

Il savait donc, que, depuis l'endroit où ils semblaient être, le chemin choisi par Granger était loin d'être le plus court pour atteindre le Manoir Malfoy. Il aurait donc tout le temps de les prendre de vitesse. Vêtu d'un manteau en mouton retourné qui appartenait autrefois à Percy (le seul Weasley à peu près normal) et d'un bonnet de laine verte brodé d'un énorme R orange (il aimait bien la couleur), il enfourcha un Brossdur antique et partit, lui aussi, vers l'infini et au delà…

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 4

* * *

**

N.d.A.: Bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, mais pas mal de révélations, non ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? (J'attends toujours que quelqu'un m'écrive pour me dire qu'il a détesté... merci de vous y mettre, mesdemoiselles les contradictrices.)

Une petite review, en tout cas, ça fait toujours plaisir... Merci à : Elise, Anarkia, Cyzia, LightofMoon, Olidee, Me-Violine, Sinelune, leviathoune, Vif d'or, Tinalisa, Ys Melmoth, aliennor, Nadaye...

Dans le prochain chapitre des Pérégrinations : Des évènements mystérieux dans un décor grandiose, vous êtes prévenues !


	6. Illusions et Dépressions

TITRE : Pérégrinations burlesques et équivoques

AUTEURE : Magicmutton

RATING : M. Bon, pas encore pour tout de suite, mais ça vient, ça vient...

PAIRING : Drary

DISCLAIMER : On connaît la chanson, les perso et les lieux présentés ne sont pas les miens mais ceux de JKR. Je ne touche donc pas d'argent pour ce qui suit. Cela dit, elle non plus !

N.d.A.: Bon, après la pose de Noël, voici un nouveau chapitre des "Pérégrinations"... Enfin, de l'action !

* * *

CHAPITRE CINQUIEME :

Draco Malfoy s'enorgueillissait habituellement d'avoir la tête non seulement bien pleine, mais encore bien faite. En toute objectivité, il nous faut nous mêmes reconnaître que le jeune Serpentard était un garçon intelligent. Mais, tout de même, cette faculté avait ses limites.

Prendre la bande à Potty de cours en passant par les couloirs aériens dont il avait l'habitude était une bonne idée. Mais le faire sur un Brossdur emprunté aux Weasley l'était déjà moins. Entre deux collines, un coup de vent ridiculement faible faillit le désarçonner et il chuta vertigineusement avant de pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de son petit cercueil volant. Un peut plus tard, le balai s'était mis à refuser de prendre toute altitude, et Draco, avec toute la classe et la distinction que nous lui connaissons, s'écrasa au beau milieu d'une forêt pour la deuxième fois en deux jours.

Son manteau en peau de mouton retourné était lacéré par des branches. A cette occasion, Draco découvrit qu'il y avait encore des ours sauvages en Angleterre. Que faisaient donc les Moldus, n'étaient-ils pas sensés les avoir tous exterminés ?

Le jeune homme reprit son vol, tant bien que mal. Heureusement, le manoir Malfoy n'était plus qu'à quelques kilomètres. _Merlin ! Si ça continue trop longtemps, je vais claquer d'une crise cardiaque, comme le premier Moldu venu !_

Arrivé tout près du manoir, il se posa et traversa à pied la lande sinistre qui entourait le domaine. Il franchit le haut portail qui entourait le parc, et constata avec amertume qu'il était désormais rouillé, tordu, recouvert de mousses. En si peu de temps, la splendeur séculaire des Malfoy s'était évaporée, comme par magie…

Un peu après, il tenta de dissimuler son balai sous un buisson où il découvrit ceux des trois autres. Ils étaient donc déjà arrivés et avaient eu la même idée : une protection magique n'aurait pu qu'attirer d'avantage l'attention. Draco eut soudain une furieuse et puérile envie de s'en prendre à l'Eclair de Feu de ce cher Potty, abandonné sous ses yeux, sans défense. Mais il avait d'autres Elfes de Maison à fouetter. Il jeta son Brossdur en vrac sur les autres, et se dirigea vers le manoir, après s'être préalablement jeté à lui même tous les sors de discrétion qu'il connaissait. S'il attirait autant l'attention de l'Ordre (et en particulier des membres plus doués pour attirer les catastrophes), l'endroit devait certainement grouiller de Mangemorts.

D'ailleurs, son poignet commençait à chauffer.

* * *

Ron n'était pas rassuré… Non pas qu'il fut lâche, au contraire, n'était-il pas un valeureux Griffondor ? Mais déambuler dans la maison de Malfoy, à l'aube, dans un silence qui n'était troublé que par des grincements de parquet, il avait connu meilleur programme.

_Avance, tu est un valeureux Griffondor !_

Le jeune homme s'engagea sur un escalier étroit et sinueux qui le conduirait dans les combles de la maison. En montant, il réalisa qu'ici, tout n'était pas si différent de chez lui. Bien sur, sous ses pieds il sentait le moelleux d'un tapis précieux, les murs étaient recouverts de portraits de gens qui lui étaient inconnus (qui, même en dormant, conservaient cet air caractéristique de supériorité), et le bois de la rampe qu'il touchait devait certainement valoir plus que toute sa propre maison, mais il reconnu (à sa grande honte), le parfum caractéristique des vieilles maisons de Sorciers…

Alors pourquoi était il si inquiet ? Avant qu'ils se séparent pour leurs recherches, Harry les avait averti que la maison serai certainement remplie de sortilèges hostiles et de Mangemorts aux aguets, mais il n'avait rencontré rien de tout cela. Au moins, la semaine précédente, dans la forêt interdite, il y avait eu de l'action. Ici, calme plat.

C'était peut être ça le plus inquiétant.

L'escalier formait un angle droit. Ron venait de monter une volée de trente ou quarante marches, et fut surpris de ne pas voir arriver l'étage. Il reprit son souffle et continua son ascension. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, il réalisa clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il continuait de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres des combles du manoir, mais l'escalier ne semblait arriver nulle part. Derrière lui, la clarté diffuse des étages inférieurs lui confirma qu'il était toujours dans la maison, mais, quand il tenta de redescendre, il constata que, dans ce sens non plus, il n'arrivait plus à atteindre un palier.

* * *

A l'autre bout de la maison, Hermione effectuait une analyse méthodique. Ron était persuadé que, si quelque chose était caché dans la maison, se serait forcément dans les coins les plus sombres et difficiles d'accès, c'est pourquoi il était parti pour le grenier. Hermione, elle, savait que les cachettes les plus reculées sont aussi les plus évidentes pour qui cherche bien, c'est pourquoi d'ailleurs elle ne laissait jamais ses journaux intimes sous ses matelas mais en évidence dans sa bibliothèque, par ordre alphabétique, à « Granger, Hermione ».

La jeune femme était donc dans une grande salle au décorum chic et pompeux, qui était visiblement aménagée pour les réceptions et les bals. (Tous les meubles étaient repoussés contre les murs.) Elle avait terminé de vérifier le parquet latte par latte, et s'attaquait aux cloisons.

Hermione suivit les motifs du papier peint pour voir s'ils ne contenaient pas des runes dissimulées, fit de même avec les moulures. Elle sonda les murs pour voir s'ils m'étaient pas creux. Bien qu'elle fut concentrée au départ (elle l'était toujours), cette activité était si répétitive et monotone qu'elle laissa son esprit vagabonder. Elle pensait à toutes les fêtes qui avait du être données dans cette sale au cours de plusieurs siècles d'occupation par les Malfoy, imaginait des foules de gens habillés de costumes somptueux et entendait presque la musique qui avait été jouée.

Au bout d'un moment, la Griffondor aperçut, aux rayons de soleil se reflétant sur le sol, que le jour était déjà levé depuis au moins une heure. Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps, mais réalisa sans inquiétude qu'elle s'en moquait. Harry et Ron lui paraissaient très loin, les dangers potentiels de leur expédition encore plus. Comme elle estimait qu'elle avait bien mérité une pose, Hermione redescendit du fauteuil sur lequel elle était et se mit à déambuler dans la pièce. Elle avait chaud, alors elle retira son pull-over, qu'elle abandonna au sol, pour rester en débardeur. Elle esquissa quelques pas de danse jusqu'à la fenêtre, et s'enroula dans un rideau de velours émeraude pour se faire une robe. Elle se demanda si Ron aimerait la couleur.

Tout à coup, l'étoffe se resserra autours d'elle, la souleva jusqu'à un lustre où il la maintint prisonnière à l'aide d'un millier d'éclats de cristal, tranchants et étincelants. Hermione, émerveillée et engourdie, regretta de ne pouvoir applaudir, car elle avait les mains prises.

* * *

Pour plus de sécurité, Draco était rentré dans le manoir par l'arrière. Cette histoire de Horcruxe l'intriguait au plus au point. Après les évènements de la fin de l'année dernière, il savait que sa mère avait été mise sous surveillance par les Mangemorts pour s'assurer de la docilité des derniers Malfoy encore en liberté. Mais, en prison, il avait imaginé qu'une fois sa mère évadée et lui même à Azkaban, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne gaspillerai pas ses forces vives à garder une maison vide ; fut-elle son illustre demeure familiale. Seulement, d'après Potter, Il y avait dissimulé quelque chose qui était de la plus grande importance. Draco était bien décidé à lui poser la question, dés qu'il lui mettrai la main dessus.

_Putain ! Mais par où chercher le trio comique ?_ Déambulant dans un lieu pourtant familier, le jeune homme était victime d'une grande agitation. Il imaginait les trois Griffondor fouiller dans ses affaires, tout retourner, chambouler ce qui avait constitué un décor familier, détruisant les restes d'une innocence passée…

Il se mit à courir, avala un escalier, s'engagea dans un long couloir aux fenêtres condamnées, avant de s'arrêter brusquement. _Je suis trop con…_ En effet, les Mangemorts avaient certainement déjà fait tout cela. Le délabrement de la maison en était la preuve. L'intense brûlure qu'il ressentait au niveau de sa Marque en était une autre. Tout à coup, il se sentit à bout de forces. Mis à part lors de son petit tour de voiture volante, cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait plus été à l'abri d'une protection magique. Ses séjours successifs au Square Grimaud, à Azkaban et chez les Weasley l'avaient bel et bien ramolli.

Vidé, il fit encore quelques pas et tourna la poignée de la porte la plus proche, qui était celle de sa chambre. En pénétrant dans la pièce, il remarqua la fenêtre ouverte, aux carreaux cassés. Visiblement, elle était restée ouverte aux intempéries depuis près d'un an qu'il n'y était pas revenu : à proximité, le tapis avait commencé à se couvrir de moisissure, divers débris d'origine végétale étaient répandus. Plusieurs objets et même de petits meubles étaient renversés au sol, des flacons de potions brisés avaient laissé des marques de brûlure. Enfin, nombre de tiroirs étaient ouverts et répendus au sol, et sa penderie, ouverte, laissait voir son ancienne garde-robe, lacérée…

Draco se sentait con, debout au milieu de sa chambre ravagée, il était exténué. A quoi servait tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour survivre si tout ce qu'il avait possédé et chéri était immanquablement détruit par une volonté plus grande que la sienne. Il avait été fier d'être un Malfoy, d'entrer à Poudlard, et encore d'avantage quand il était devenu un Mangemort. Mais, en cet instant précis, rien ne comptait plus. Une immense fatigue s'emparait de lui. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : tomber dans un profond sommeil, qui véhiculait avec lui la promesse de rester pour toujours inconscient.

Entre les baldaquins déchirés, il s'affala sur son lit.

« Mmmpf… »

Draco sursauta. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir un jour possédé un lit parlant.

« Mmmpf… Grmmpssf… »

Le Serpentard eut un mouvement de mauvaise humeur. Ne pouvait-il pas s'abandonner à un sommeil mortel dans la paix et le calme ?

Il se releva et constata que la surface de son lit n'était pas globalement plane, comme on est en droit de l'attendre d'un endroit ou dormir, mais présentait de curieuses déformations. Il retira son couvre lit et ses draps, et vit que le matelas avait une forme tout à fait surprenante : des bosses formées par le tissus représentaient la silhouette de…

« Potter ! »

« Grrrmff… » Répondit le Survivant.

Il avait été absorbé par le matelas, à moins que se soit son corps qui soit devenu le tissus… Soudain, Draco réalisa ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait failli se faire piéger dans sa propre chambre par un sortilège qu'il avait lui même appris un peu plus tôt lors de sa formation de Mage Noir. Potter, lui, était visiblement tombé en plein dedans.

« Ne bouge pas, tête à claque, je vais te sortir de là ! »

De nouveaux râles lui parvinrent du matelas. Avec un peu de recul, Draco trouvait la situation plutôt drôle. Il se dirigea vers un petit coffret qui était renversé dans un coin mais qui était resté fermé, et, semblait-il, intacte. Il murmura le mot de passe en tapotant la serrure avec sa baguette, et celui-ci s'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, en bon état elles aussi, se trouvaient de petites fioles calfeutrées dans de la ouate magique « anti-choc ». Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que le coffret avait été visité par une investigation experte, mais il n'y conservait en vérité que les ingrédients les plus simples, que les Mangemorts n'avaient pas jugés utiles de détruire. Après tout, un bon maître en potions n'a pas besoin d'élixirs compliqués, simplement de talent.

Draco répandit l'intégralité d'une fiole bleue, longue et mince sur Potter. Le matelas fit un bon. Puis il s'empara d'un fond de récipient qui traînait à ses pieds et, après s'être assis au bord du lit, y mélangea une poudre et un autre liquide en remuant avec le bout de sa baguette et en prononçant une incantation dont il avait le secret :

« _Edaram elleuq gnas nob ! Al puoc ec eriafer suov ed niotatnet al a retsiser sap siavuop en ej..._»

Il en déversa le contenu, puis il saupoudra sa victime, euh non, Potter de pétales grossiers qui ressemblaient à des morceaux de poisson séché. Il semblait que celui-ci avait déjà commencé à émerger du matelas. Sa peau avait encore la texture du tissus, mais il tentait déjà d'articuler quelque chose.

« Attends un peu, tête de nœud. Ca va prendre un peu de temps avant que tu sois totalement libéré… »

Pour faire passer le temps, Draco s'assit en tailleurs sur l'emplacement qui redeviendrait bientôt le ventre de Potty, et se pencha en avant pour observer la transformation. Au bout d'une minute à peine, des sons sortirent de la bouche de son vis-à-vis.

« Herchi… Rraco… »

« Je t'en prie Potter… Mais, par Merlin, je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais voir cesser les familiarités entre nous ! »

« Hans che cas, housse houa… de hon bide… »

Draco ne fit pas un geste, il se contenta de sourire. Cependant, quand la place devint vraiment trop inconfortable pour son aristocratique séant, il se releva et retourna près de la fenêtre. Les rayons de soleil qu'il avait pu voir un peu plus tôt dans la matinée avaient fait place à des nuages menaçants.

Harry, quand à lui, n'était pas fâché d'être secouru. Durant son investigation pour trouver le horcruxe, il avait atterri par hasard dans la chambre de Draco. Là, un grand désespoir s'était emparé de lui, ainsi qu'une fâcheuse envie de dormir, et il s'était retrouvé prisonnier du lit du blond. Quand à ce que ce dernier fichait là, ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. Ils n'avaient probablement pas été assez discrets la nuit dernière. Il se demandait encore quelle idée avait eu Ron de se mettre à crier au beau milieu de la nuit.

Au fur et à mesure que la potion de Draco le libérait, Harry retrouvait le moral. C'était d'autant plus net qu'il avait maintenant conscience que la détresse ressentie quelques instant auparavant était l'effet d'un sort. L'aide d'une quatrième personne, qui plus est son expert en Magie Noire et ancien propriétaire des lieux, ne pourrait lui être que d'un grand secours. De plus, Ron et Hermione avaient certainement les mêmes difficultés que lui, ce qui rendait l'arrivée du jeune homme tout à fait providentielle. Et puis, tous les deux pourraient peut être enfin s'expliquer…

Pour cela, il fallait encore qu'il trouve un moyen d'engager la conversation.

« Une chanche que tu aie connu la pochion pour me libérer, pas vrai ? »

« Dis moi, Potter, tu crois que je suis devenu Mangemort en faisant de grands sourires… »

Il se massait le poignet gauche. Harry se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un réflexe où s'il souffrait réellement.

« Non, bien chur. En tout cas, je te remercie chincèrement pour ce que tu viens de faire. Rien ne t'y obligeait, et moi, je n'y serait jamais parvenu tout cheul. »

Le brun se sentit rougir à cet aveu. Le blond souriait, et il se remit à regarder par la fenêtre. Il répondit néanmoins :

« Vois-tu, Potter, ce qui est particulièrement vicieux avec le genre de pièges magiques posés dans ce manoir, c'est qu'ils ne recourent pratiquement jamais à la force. Les Mangemorts ne sont pas des imbéciles au point d'ignorer que les Aurors sont doués en défense contre les forces du Mal, en général… »

Draco se tourna avec grâce vers lui, toujours très souriant. Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir si cette gentillesse apparente dissimulait autre chose que des allusions peu subtiles au temps de Poudlard. L'ex Serpendart reprit :

« En général ils sont plutôt bons pour contrer les attaques frontales. C'est pour ça que les pièges qui recourent à la manipulation psychologique sont très appréciés de ma famille… »

« Tsss… Ch'est étonnant. »

« Ne fais pas cette tête, Potty, j'ai failli me faire avoir aussi ! »

Harry en avait marre de ce genre de diminutifs, c'était surtout ridicule après ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Comme il pouvait déjà relever la tête, il en profita pour observer Draco. Quand celui-ci avait prononcé l'incantation, il était habillé d'un manteau en peau déchiqueté et d'un bonnet qui avait appartenu à Ron quand il était petit. Juxtaposés à l'apparence plutôt sophistiquée qui était habituellement celle du jeune homme, ces vêtements donnait un effet assez curieux. Une fois l'un et l'autre ôtés, Draco, qui portait un jean noir et un T-shirt bleu à manches longues, retrouvait son élégance naturelle. Il s'avança vers le lit.

« Écoute, Harry. J'aimerai quand même bien savoir ce que toi et les deux autres foutez chez moi ! »

Le jeune homme le fixait d'un air déterminé, un peu crispé. Plus surprenant, il l'avait appelé par son prénom.

Harry mit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre, il sonda le plus profond de lui même pour savoir jusqu'où il pouvait faire confiance à Draco. A un Malfoy. A un Mangemort vaguement repenti. A celui qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Résumer les faits lui parut trop complexe, alors il fit confiance à son instinct.

« Tu sais ce que sont les horcruxes, Draco ? »

« Vaguement… Je sais que j'ai vu leur nom dans des ouvrages que même mon père avait peur d'ouvrir. »

« Peu importe ce qu'ils sont, finalement. » Harry se racla la gorge « Je te passe les détails pour l'instant. »

Harry cherchait ses mots, ne savait pas par où commencer. Assis au bord du lit, le blond le regardait intensément.

« Draco, voilà la vérité. Ron, Hermione et moi sommes à la recherche d'une série d'objets, que nous voulons détruire. Ils appartiennent à Voldemort… »

Draco frissonna. Il repensait au coffret d'ébène sculpté.

« Continue Harry. Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? Nerveux ? »

« Bien sur, le Ministère n'est pas au courant. Nous utilisons aussi certains moyens de l'Ordre du Phoenix… »

« Comme Blaise, hein, par exemple ? »

« Ouais, c'est ça, comme Zabini… »

« Mais tout ça pour quoi ? »

Le ton de Draco devenait cassant. Harry reconnut sur son visages les signes de la nervosité. Lui même n'était pas très à l'aise.

« Si nous arrivons à détruire ses objets, nous nous assurons une victoire définitive contre Voldemort. »

« Tu est sérieux ? »

« On ne peut plus ! » déclara Harry en se relevant sur les coudes.

Il n'était plus relié au lit de Draco que par les hanches. Heureusement parce que la conversation prenait un tour déplaisant.

« Et l'un de ses objets se trouve ici, au manoir Malfoy ? »

« Si mes sources sont justes, oui… Il s'agirait d'un objet métallique, probablement un bijou en or.»

Draco se releva. Il commença à faire les cents pas, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

« Et bien, Potty, si c'est vrai, toi et les autres nouilles êtes d'une inconscience qui confère à la stupidité. »

« Ca veut dire que tu ne va pas nous aider, Malfoy ? »

La patience d'Harry atteignait ses limites. Le blond commençait sérieusement à les lui briser.

« Pfff... Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, Potter, et je suis largement aussi fou que vous ! »

* * *

Au grand soulagement de Harry, passer cet accord avec Draco s'était révélé plus simple que prévu. Le jeune semblait tout à fait disposé à prendre part à la recherche des horcruxes, et même y trouver un certain intérêt. Par contre, le sujet qui lui brûlait le plus les lèvres à propos de son nouveau compagnon de galère n'avait pas vraiment été abordé.

Tous deux marchaient en silence au travers des pièces vides du manoir…

FIN DU CHAPITRE 5

* * *

N.d.A.: Alors, alors !! Comment vous le trouvez, le nouveau chapitre ! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire... Comme vous pouvez le constater, il est assez différent des précédents... Des mauvaises langues diraient qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose. (Que celles là laissent une review !)

Surtout, n'hésitez-pas à me dire ce que vous pensez du developpement de cette histoire !

(J'ai eu peur un moment à cause du bug de fnet, j'ai cru que j'avais que 6 review... Hahaha ! Les boulles... Bref, merci à Levia qui ma détrompée.)


	7. Les Mains Rouges

TITRE : Pérégrinations Equivoques et Burlesques

AUTEURE : Magicmutton.

RATING : M ! Et oui, enfin, à la fin de ce chapitre on découvre pourquoi j'ai mis M il y a 7 chapitres de ça. Mais que les amatrices de citron pressé ne s'emballent pas trop vite, il s'agira surtout de violence gratuite…

PAIRING : Drarry, sacripandes !

DISCLAIMER : On connaît la chanson, les perso et les lieux présentés ne sont pas les miens mais ceux de JKR. Je ne touche donc pas d'argent pour ce qui suit. Cela dit, elle non plus !

N.d.A. : Salut les amis ! Ca faisait longtemps pas vrai ? Je crois que je vais perdre le peu de lecteurs qui me restent à mettre autant de temps à poster… Pour les derniers fidèles, merci à vous !

* * *

**CHAPITRE SIXIEME :**

« Attention, Potter ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu somnoles ! »

Harry et Draco se trouvaient quelque part dans le manoir Malfoy. Au grand dam du Survivant, son compagnon ne savait pas exactement où. En effet, en cet instant, la demeure semblait compter bien plus de pièces que le Palais Impérial, la plus part magiquement dédoublées, déformées et ré assemblées au hasard.

Et c'était sans compter tous les sors de confusion qui avaient été jetés et qui menaçaient à tout instant de les pousser à s'endormir. Ou à se jeter par la fenêtre. Draco n'excluaient pas cette possibilité.

« Tu as raison… Merci de me prévenir. »

Même en étant averti, lutter contre les influences magiques néfastes était plus difficile qu'Harry l'aurait imaginé. C'est pourquoi les deux garçons avaient décidé de ne pas reproduire l'erreur que les trois Griffondor avaient faite en arrivant, et de ne pas se séparer. De plus, seul Draco était apte à reconnaître les pièces magiques des originales.

En silence, ils marchaient l'un à coté de l'autre. Harry faisait confiance à son sixième sens pour localiser le horcruxe s'il passait à proximité, il n'avait de toute façon pas d'autre choix. Mais l'enchevêtrement d'éléments magiques et réels ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Tout le perturbait : d'un tableau magiquement reproduit à vingt exemplaires sur le même mur, à la présence, silencieuse mais si intense, de Draco à ses cotés. Une foule de sentiments contradictoires lui retournaient l'estomac. Il avait la nausée.

« Putain, encore ! »

Draco trépigna. Depuis déjà 20 minutes, ils traversaient une enfilade de pièces. Et, une fois sur trois, la même bibliothèque aux étagères en ébène et aux innombrables fauteuils tendus de pourpre réapparaissait immanquablement. Ce qui agaçait le plus le jeune homme, c'était de reconnaître sur chacun d'entre eux une trace dont il était responsable. Arracher le tissus de l'un des accoudoirs était son grand hobby quand il avait trois ans. Il n'en était pas particulièrement fier.

Il avait soif. Faim. Sommeil. Une furieuse envie de frapper Harry. Etait-ce du à un sort ou seulement à son propre ressentiment ? Il savait qu'accepter d'aider le Griffondor le mettait en danger.

Soudain, tous les deux sursautèrent. Un cri déchirant, d'une puissance colossale, emplit la pièce. Draco se demanda si les Mangemorts avaient été jusqu'à amener un dragon pour protéger les secrets qu'ils avaient confiés au manoir. Il voulu repartir dans l'autre sens, mais Harry se mit à courir dans la direction dont venait le bruit.

« Mais, où tu vas, bordel ? »

« C'est Hermione, tu ne l'as pas entendue crier ? »

« Harry, non ! »

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard haineux.

« Tu es vraiment pitoyable, Malfoy. Tu ne grandira jamais… »

Harry se précipita au secours d'Hermione. Ses cris de détresse lui déchiraient les oreilles. Pourtant, une fois la porte de la bibliothèque franchie, le bruit cessa net. Il se retourna, et vit alors que ladite porte avait disparu du mur, remplacée par une fenêtre qui donnait sur un lac dont la surface était agitée par le vent. Il réalisa ainsi ses deux erreurs. Celle d'avoir été pris au piège par le cri magique. Et celle d'avoir cru que Draco lui demandait réellement, par rancune personnelle, de ne pas secourir son amie.

Le manoir avait réussi son coup, il les avait encore une fois séparés.

Résigné, il continua seul sa progression. Comme un mantra, il se répétait de rester calme et serein. Tout en observant intensément son environnement, il restait concentré sur ses objectifs. C'est ainsi, que, dans une haute salle dont les fenêtres étaient encadrées de rideaux verts, il remarqua quelque chose qui, par terre, brillait. Il s'agissait d'un petit morceau de cristal taillé en pointe, du genre de ceux avec lesquels on décore les lustres. En levant la tête, il vit, Hermione, béate, qui lui souriait.

« Bonjour, Harry. Tu as vu comme c'est beau ici ? »

« Hermione ! Merlin ! C'est toi qui a crié, finalement ? »

« Non, pourquoi le ferais-je ? »

Elle était agitée de fous-rires, comme quand elle était ivre. Harry était soulagé. Au moins, elle ne souffrait pas de sa positions inconfortable, enroulée la tête en bas dans un rideau pendu au plafond.

Le Survivant sorti sa baguette et essaya plusieurs formules. Au bout de quelques minutes, les pendants du lustre qui maintenaient le tissus enroulé reprirent leur place normale et Hermione redescendit doucement jusqu'au sol. Elle n'avait plus l'air joyeux mais simplement hébété. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et se massa le crâne d'une façon qui lui ébouriffa encore plus les cheveux qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

« Oh, Merlin… Heureusement que tu étais là, Harry. Je suis vraiment pitoyable de m'être faite avoir de cette façon. »

Elle avait l'air sur le point de pleurer. Harry s'agenouilla et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

« Tu ne peut pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Le manoir est piégé de partout. Moi, aussi, si Draco n'avait pas été là… »

« Draco ? Tu veux dire Malfoy ? »

Harry se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Hermione le regardait fixement. Son regard exprimait toujours un certain étonnement, mais, parallèlement, y brillait un éclair de clairvoyance qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Il avait encore gaffé…

Pourtant, ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'engager dans des explications gênantes. Un grincement de porte leur fit tourner la tête vers l'autre bout de la pièce. Silencieusement, comme glissant au sol, apparurent deux silhouettes. Elles étaient entièrement vêtues de noir à l'exception de leurs masques blancs qui, imitant les figures traditionnelles de la _Comedia del Arte_, étaient l'un souriant et l'autre grimaçant.

La plus petite d'entre elles, celle qui portait le masque souriant, parla avec une voie de femme.

« Vous êtes un vrai casse-pied, monsieur Potter. Et une insulte à la face de notre Maître, le Seigneur des Ténèbres… »

« Nous ne pouvons pas tolérer cela plus longtemps. » Ajouta l'autre voix, celle d'un homme.

**

* * *

Draco enrageait, fulminait, tremblait d'une colère immense. _Ce con de Potter !_ Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Quoi qu'il puisse faire, jamais Harry n'aurait confiance en lui. Il continuerait à lui préférer ses deux stupides acolytes, et à se dévouer corps et âme pour leur garantir bonheur et sécurité, le laissant en arrière, seul.**

Il hurla. Encore et encore. Personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Il fixait sans comprendre l'endroit où le mur s'était refermé. Il savait que c'était le fait de se trouver dans cette pièce qui décuplait ses sentiments négatifs et les lui renvoyait dans la figure, mais, au fond de lui même, il n'était pas sur de vouloir échapper à toute cette jalousie. Après tout, elle correspondait si parfaitement à ce qu'il ressentait…

Renouant avec une vieille habitude, il vomit un coup.

Draco se releva… Il se sentait complètement perdu, alors qu'il était dans sa propre maison. Il tenta finalement de se reprendre. Rester en place lui garantissait au mieux de sombrer dans la folie, au pire de se faire reprendre par les Mangemorts. Et ça, c'était synonyme d'une mort longue et douloureuse. Bien sur, ces deux éventualités pouvaient survenir à peu près n'importe où dans la maison. Mais quitte à avoir une fin atroce, autant accomplir une bonne action avant, non ?

Il repartit à la recherche du machin de Potter.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'engageait dans les escaliers principaux, les vrais. Il avait eu une chance incroyable de trouver la sortie de la galerie de pièces derrière une tapisserie représentant ses ancêtres à la chasse à cour. (Qui était auparavant accrochée dans l'une des salles de bains, selon une lubie de son grand père paternel.)

En montant, il ne pensait plus à rien, il écoutait simplement le bruit des gouttes de pluie s'écrasant contre les vitres. Draco s'engagea dans un couloir à l'entrée duquel se trouvait une vieille armure. Il tourna la poignée d'une porte qui était à l'origine la chambre de ses parents. A sa grande surprise, c'était non seulement toujours le cas, mais, de plus, contrairement à sa propre chambre, elle était toujours en parfait état. Sans doute parce que sa mère y vivait encore l'année précédente.

Derrière lui, la porte se referma en claquant.

« Tiens donc ! Le jeune sieur Malfoy en sa demeure ! Je vois que tu te la coules douce, Draco ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna doucement, et ne fut pas surprit. Dans une grande robe de sorcier noire, un homme de haute carrure le fixait, avec un sourire narquois. Bien sûr, il pointait une baquette sur lui. Draco prit sa plus belle expression de dégoût.

« Hermes Opple… Je vois que tu n'as même pas pris la peine de te masquer. Mais ta figure jure avec le raffinement de cette pièce. »

L'homme avait en effet le visage couturé et boursouflé.

« Je n'ais pas à cacher des blessures que je me suis faites en tuant des traîtres à leur sang. J'ai réellement servi notre Seigneur, moi… Je ne suis pas qu'un petit trou du cul bouffi d'orgueil ! Encore moins un traître ! »

Son visage se tordit en une grimasse haineuse. Draco essayait de rester calme, mais il sentait les ailes de son nez palpiter de fureur. Il détestait Opple depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, mais ne pensait jamais atteindre de tels sommets. Le Mangemort se remit à sourire.

« Mais en fait, c'est toi qui est le plus pathétique, crasseux dans tes vêtements de ridicule Moldu ! En plus, il paraît que tu es devenu le toutou de Potter ! Quelle pitié… Quelle pitié… »

Il se mit à rire, sans joie, pencha la tête en arrière. D'un coup son expression devint profondément triste.

« Quelle pitié de voir ce que sont devenus les Malfoy ! Quelle déception pour toute notre communauté. »

Il y eut un blanc. Draco cherchait quoi répondre pour faire durer la conversation, attendant le moment propice pour dégainer la baguette qui se trouvait dans la poche arrière de son jean.

« Ca m'étonne que ce soit toi, Opple, qui ait jeté tous ses sortilèges de confusion. Tu es loin d'être assez subtil ! »

« Pfff… Un point pour toi, petit con. Ces pièges ont été posés par les MacFallow… Ils doivent déjà être en train de s'occuper de tes petits camarades ! »

« Ils se sont échappés de Ste Mangouste ? »

Opple sourit de nouveau. Il avait l'air plutôt d'accord. Il reprit :

« Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de bien connaître la maison… Savais-tu, mon cher Draco, que c'est moi qui me suis chargé de la surveillance de cette chère Narcissia, avant qu'elle ne nous trahisse. »

Draco se figea, leva un sourcil.

« Tiens donc ? Tu parles de la période où vous l'avez séquestrée ici ? »

« Crois le ou non, ce fut charmant. A part le fait qu'à son âge elle sente déjà la naphtaline… Ca fait un bon moment que ton enfoiré de père ne lui est pas passé dessus, apparemment ! »

Tous les muscles du corps de Draco se contractèrent. Il savait que ce n'était que de la provocation, et il avait pu supporter tout ce qu'Opple avait dit jusqu'ici contre lui. Mais, en ce qui concernait sa mère, il n'aurait pas la même patience. A travers les mèches qui lui tombaient sur la figure, le jeune homme foudroyait son adversaire du regard.

« Tu ne dis rien, Draco ? Ce que je te dis ne te choque pas, quand même ? Rassure-toi, je m'en suis bien occupé, de ta mère… »

« QUOI ?! »

Cette exclamation était sortie de sa bouche malgré lui.

« Tu as très bien compris, petit morveux. Finalement, quelle catin, cette Narcissia Black ! »

Draco n'était plus du tout maître lui. Il porta la main à sa baguette mais fut projeté à travers la pièce par un sort lancé par Opple. Sans attendre, il se releva et répondit par un _Avada Kedavra_ qui rata sa cible de peu, faisant exploser les portes d'une lourde armoire en bois.

Le Mangemort éclata d'un rire dément. Draco, ivre de rage, était bien décidé à lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait.

* * *

Des éclats de cristal leur arrivaient de partout. Harry et Hermione avaient bien du mal à maintenir une protection magique suffisante. En effet, chacun des pendants des six lustres que comptait la salle de balle étaient manipulés par la femme Mangemort, ce qui devait en faire plusieurs milliers.

Hermione était chargée de maintenir un bouclier pendant qu'Harry lançait les sorts de contre attaque… ce qui était loin d'être facile. En effet, à chaque fois qu'un petit morceau du Survivant s'exposait au danger, si ce n'était pas un morceau de cristal qui lui déchirait la peau, c'était un sort lancé par le Mangemort au masque grimaçant qui le ratait de peu. Le jeune homme avait déjà perdu plusieurs touffes de cheveux.

Les deux amis étaient acculés dans un coin de la pièce. Il y eut une pose de quelques secondes durant lesquelles Hermione et sa redoutable adversaire reprirent leur souffle. Harry tenta d'envoyer un sort, qui fut immédiatement contré. Il était également à bout de forces, il soupçonnait d'ailleurs la pièce d'être responsable de son étourdissement, en plus du manque de sommeil et de son récent entretien avec Draco.

« Vous êtes plutôt coriaces tous les deux ! »

La femme parlait entre deux inspirations. Encore plus que la première fois, son ton évoquait celui d'une petite fille boudeuse…

« Mais vous vous fatiguerez plus vite que nous ! » reprit-elle.

« Du calme, ma chérie, reste concentrée… »

L'homme venait de lui mettre la main sur l'épaule. Il lui parlait comme a une enfant.

« Oui, mon amour, je te le promet ! »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et lança une nouvelle attaque. Le bouclier magique d'Hermione était paré. Cependant, seule la moitié des éclats de cristal atteignirent leur cible, pour la percuter mollement, tandis que les autres tombèrent au sol à mi parcours. La femme renouvela son maléfice, pour un résultat semblable. Elle essaya une troisième fois, et, à la surprise d'Harry, à peine un tiers des aiguillons prirent leur envol, puis redevinrent inertes. Le jeune homme se préparait à profiter ce cette accalmie pour attaquer, mais le Mangemort se mit à rugir :

« MELINDA !!! »

« Je… Non, John, je suis désolée… Je vais recommencer… Ca sera bien, je te le promets ! »

« SOTTISES ! »

L'homme souleva son poing et l'abattit sur la tête de sa femme, pourtant déjà recroquevillée dans l'attente du coup. Sous le choc, elle vacilla puis s'écroula au sol. Son masque de porcelaine se brisa, révélant le visage d'une femme brune, encore jeune, mais qui paraissait terriblement fatiguée. Elle avait toujours ses yeux bleus grands ouverts, mais ne bougeait plus.

« Cette petite sotte… Elle est infoutue de faire quelque chose correctement ! Ni la vaisselle, ni ça ! »

« Dites donc, vous n'avez pas honte ! »

Hermione était indignée. Le spectacle d'une femme battue, fut-elle au service du Lord Noir, la mettait dans ses états les plus militants. Harry lui envoya un regard qui signifiait qu'il était d'accord, mais que le moment n'était pas bien choisi pour aborder des sujets de société. Le Mangemort, quand à lui, se sentait dans son bon droit.

Il brandit sa baguette. Hermione activa son bouclier. Malheureusement, si l'homme n'avait envoyé qu'une dizaine de cristaux en direction des deux Griffondor, tous traversèrent la protection magique et atteignirent la jeune fille de plein fouet. Elle s'effondra.

Horrifié par ce spectacle, Harry se figea. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de vérifier dans quel état se trouvait Hermione. Le Mangemort semblait décidé à continuer et, délaissant les techniques de sa compagne, envoya vers le Survivant un _Doloris_ qui lui frôla le visage, lui laissant une marque de brûlure.

Harry recula, et, se masquant derrière un des grands rideaux déchirés, il avala à la hâte un comprimé que lui avait préparé Hermione (selon une recette de Narcissia) et qu'il conservait dans sa poche pour les cas d'extrême urgence. Il aurait certes été un avantage considérable de s'en servir plus tôt, mais l'intensité du duel auquel il se livrait ne lui en avait pas encore laissé le loisir. Le rideau lui même n'était un artifice de dissimulation dont il ne put se servir que quelques secondes.

Quand il ressortit de dessous l'étoffe, il était totalement invisible.

« Ah ! Le petit con ! »

En représailles à cette ruse, le Mangemort envoya de très nombreux sors de _Doloris_ dans la direction estimée du Survivant, espérant le pousser à ce démasquer par des cris.

L'un d'eux atteignit ça cible. Harry s'effondra au sol, mais il se mordit si profondément la lèvre que pas un son ne sortit de sa bouche. Comme son adversaire pensait avoir raté encore une fois son coup, il relâcha son sortilège pour en lancer un autre dans une direction différente.

C'est ce moment que mit le jeune homme à profit pour se précipiter sur le Mangemort et le stupefixier. Celui-ci s'écroula d'un coup, en arrière. Son masque tomba, découvrant un visage figé dans une expression de démence. Rapidement, Harry confisqua les baguettes de ces adversaires et les fit prisonniers dans l'étreinte magique de morceaux de rideau, avant de se précipiter au chevet d'Hermione.

* * *

Un sort jeté par Opple, encore une fois, projeta Draco à l'autre bout de la chambre de ses parents. L'homme se révélait d'une redoutable précision. S'il avait voulu lui lancer un _Avada Kedavra_, le jeune homme serait mort depuis longtemps. Mais le Mangemort semblait prendre un immense plaisir à faire durer leur combat, pour la seule joie de l'humilier.

« Alors, Draco ? T'en chies, pas vrai ? C'est tout ce que mérite un petit trou du cul dans ton genre ! »

En effet, Draco en chiait. Ses fréquents vols planés à travers la pièce avait rendu chaque centimètre de son corps atrocement douloureux, et c'était sans parler des souffrances psychologiques que lui infligeait Opple. L'humiliation personnelle n'était plus rien, seul comptait ce que le Mangemort avait fait à sa mère.

Ivre de fureur, le jeune homme se précipita vers son adversaire. Mais celui-ci l'arrêta d'un _Doloris_. Draco tomba sur les genoux, mais, dans un mouvement de volonté qui le surprendrait lui-même par la suite, il réussit à surmonter sa souffrance pour pointer sa baguette sur son adversaire :

« _Expiliarmus !!!_ »

Surpris d'une telle manœuvre, le Mangemort se laissa désarmer. Draco, qui s'était relevé, le tenait alors à sa merci, et pouvait désormais lui infliger n'importe quel sort. Cependant, il n'en fit rien. Opple fut stupéfait quand son adversaire se jeta sur lui, le renversant au sol, et commença à le rouer de coups. Il tenta de répondre en le frappant à son tour, car il se savait plus fort physiquement qu'un petit pédé maigrichon, mais il n'y parvint pas, tant l'avalanche de poings dans sa figure était sans répit.

Draco, quand à lui, sut à cet instant ce qu'était la vraie vengeance. Aucun sort, même un _Doloris_, n'aurait pu lui procurer une sensation aussi intense de la souffrance de son adversaire. Non content de lui écraser ses points en pleine figure, il eut l'idée de se servir de sa baguette pour le frapper, et, ainsi, lui perfora une joue, puis lui creva l'œil. Opple commença à hurler, mais bientôt s'étouffa avec son sang. Ce cri eut sur Draco l'effet d'une profonde jouissance, et il redoubla d'ardeur dans ses coups.

Quand il fut enfin calmé, l'homme ne bougeait plus depuis longtemps. Plus aucun des traits de son visage n'était désormais reconnaissable, et il baignait dans une marre de sang. Draco se releva, et contempla ses mains, ses mains rouges…

FIN DU CHAPITRE 6

* * *

N.d.A. : Alors ? Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'aimerai bien le savoir en tout cas ! Vous connaissez le chemin !

Plus sérieusement, encore une fois désolée de ne pas poster plus régulièrement ! Le pire est que ce chapitre est écrit depuis un certain temps, maintenant, mais que j'attend d'en avoir au moins un d'avance pour poster. Je perds mes lecteurs à cause de ça, c'est con… (Cela dit, je garde le moral…)

J'étais pourtant particulièrement impatiente de mettre celui-là en ligne, parce-que, depuis le début, c'est un de mes préférés ! C'est pratiquement pour décrire la dernière scène avec Draco que j'ai entamé cette Fi, enfin, pratiquement. C'est un cycle qui s'achève dans les Pérégrinations, l'histoire devrait reprendre plus calmement au chapitre suivant… Si vous avec des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à me les faire parvenir !

Merci à mes reviewers des deux chapitres précédents : Lotis et Lola, LightofMoon, Cyzia, Tinalise, Jouzetsuka, Koneko44, Vif d'Or, Olidee, Aki no Sabaku, Jeremi Black, Arkania, Leviathoune et Nadaye !


	8. Rêverie au Crépuscule

**NdA :** Salut ! Ca fait un bail, les copains !

**Titre :** Pérégrinations burlesques et équivoques.

**Rating :** Dans le chapitre précedent, on découvrait le pourquoi du comment du M, celui-là même qui vous à sans doute fait cliquer sur le titre de cette fic. (Avouez, pervers !) Dommage, le chapitre à venir est franchement soft. (Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'allusions cochones et violence gratuites ne trouveront plus leur place dans les _Pérégrinations_ !

**Pairing : **Le Drarry se rapproche à l'horizon !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et la plus part des lieux décrits ici ne sont pas de moi, il appartiennent à JKR. Je ne touche pas non plus d'argent pour écrire ce qui suit. (Ca alors, quelle surprise !)

**CHAPITRE 7**

Harry s'aperçut que les cheveux d'Hermione traînaient au sol. Epuisé, il n'arrivait plus à la porter correctement. La jeune femme n'était que légèrement blessée par les éclats de cristal que lui avait envoyés le Mangemort, car leur pointes, bien qu'acérées, étaient trop courtes pour causer de sérieux dommages. Mais sa peau était écorchée en de nombreux endroits, et elle avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, ce qui, en plus de son épuisement du à une nuit presque blanche et aux sortilèges du manoir, l'avait fait s'évanouir. Harry s'était donc résolu à la porter à l'extérieur, pour la mettre en sécurité. Encore fallait-il trouver la sortie.

Il fit une courte pause, et en profita pour nettoyer le visage d'Hermione avec le revers de sa manche. Puis il se remit en route, prenant son amie sur ses épaules. Au bout de quelques minutes, il repéra, près d'une tapisserie représentant des sorciers à l'air arrogant chassant à cheval, une grande flèche scintillante accompagnée de la mention « sortie ». Il remercia mentalement Draco. Une fois la tenture franchie, il put ressentir qu'il ne se trouvait effectivement plus en zone magique. D'autres flèches menaient à l'entrée principale, Harry les suivit avec soulagement.

* * *

Minerva MacGonagall n'avait jamais été une grande amatrice des voyages en balai. Autant dire qu'après plusieurs heures de vol dans le petit matin humide, elle était de singulièrement mauvaise humeur.

« C'est ici, Minerva. »

Remus Lupin lui fit signe de descendre. Une activité magique inhabituelle avait été détectée dés le petit jour dans le Manoir Malfoy, que l'Ordre surveillait depuis plusieurs semaines. En effet, ils soupçonnaient que l'endroit, bien que désormais inhabité, ait continué à abriter des activité liées à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Après quelques minutes, les deux sorciers arrivèrent en vue de la demeure.

« Ca alors ! Merlin ! » s'exclama Lupin.

Le professeur MacGonagall, qui n'avait plus de très bon yeux, ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui causait la surprise de son compagnon. Puis elle distingua deux silhouettes qui s'activaient devant les hautes portes en bois sombre et fer forgé. Enfin, en se posant, elle reconnu Potter et Granger, tous deux maculés de sang. Ils étaient en piteux état.

La jeune fille était visiblement la plus blessée. Couverte de sang, elle tremblait comme une feuille. Lupin lui prêta sa cape passablement défraîchie pour qu'elle s'en recouvre. Hermione lui lança un regard de gratitude.

« Mr Potter ! J'espère que vous avez une bonne explication à votre présence, ici ? »

Les yeux de son ancien professeur lançaient des éclairs. Il savait que ce qu'il venait de faire était beaucoup plus grave que ce pourquoi elle l'aurait puni du temps de Poudlard. En plus de mettre sa vie en danger, son initiative avait considérablement gêné les manœuvres de l'Ordre. Aussi, il raconta son plan presque sans mentir, ce qui incluait la présence de Draco, ainsi que son évasion, mais pas la découverte du coffret de bois sombre.

Quand il eut fini, ce fut Lupin qui prit la parole :

« Vous êtes vraiment incroyables, Harry… Vous avez réellement accompli beaucoup ! Quel dommage que vous aillez si peu de considération pour votre propre sécurité… »

« Et pour les règlements !! »

Le professeur McGonagall semblait toujours aussi furieuse. Sa main droite, parcourue de rides et de taches qui trahissaient son âge, serait étroitement le col de sa cape noire autours de son manteau à motifs écossais. Elle reprit :

« Vous dites que messieurs Weasley et Malfoy sont toujours à l'intérieur ? »

« Oui… » Reconnut Harry en baissant les yeux. « Je n'ai pas revu Ron depuis qu'on s'est séparés. Quant à Malfoy… »

« Je vais les chercher ! »

La vieille femme s'avança vers la porte du manoir d'un pas décidé. Harry trouva qu'elle avait, en cet instant, l'air particulièrement frêle et faible, avec son chapeau de travers sur son chignon menaçant d'effondrement. Harry, encore en bonne santé, esquissa un mouvement pour la suivre. Mais il fut aussitôt arrêté par un regard pétrifiant.

« Mr Potter, j'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention de venir avec moi ! Dans votre situation, je vous le déconseille fortement ! »

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. La bouche entrouverte, Harry se rassit. Il venait de se rappeler brusquement que le professeur n'était faible qu'en apparence. Après tout, Dumbledore lui avait toujours accordé toute sa confiance.

A cet instant, Lupin crut bon de préciser :

« Quand à moi, je vais aller chercher du renfort ! »

Déjà, il remontait sur son balai… Harry aurait bien aimé avoir une conversation avec lui, peut être celui-ci lui aurait-il remonté le moral. Lupin le regard avec un sourire triste, comme s'il comprenait, puis ajouta :

« Et prévenir Molly Weasley que nous savons ou vous êtes… Je suis à peu près certain qu'elle doit être dans tous ses états à cause de cette nouvelle disparition ! »

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils étaient bons pour un nouveau clash. Sur la dernière marche du perron, le professeur McGonagall se retourna.

« Tous les deux, vous feriez mieux de vous mettre à l'abri en m'attendant. »

Sa voix était glaciale, pourtant, son regard dévoilait une pointe d'inquiétude. Elle poussa alors la lourde porte du manoir. De son coté, Lupin s'envola. Restés seuls, Harry et Hermione préférèrent de rien dire plutôt que d'aborder des questions embarrassantes, comme par exemple Draco Malfoy.

* * *

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, la lourde porte du manoir Malfoy claqua dans l'autre sens. Dans l'encadrement de la porte apparut le professeur McGonagall, qui traînait Ron par la main. Celui-ci semblait en bonne santé, et il était resté à peu près propre, mais Harry s'aperçut qu'il était livide et semblait fixer un point mystérieux, loin devant lui.

Cela n'empêcha pas Hermione de lui sauter au cou.

« Ron ! Oh Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Le jeune homme répondit mollement à son étreinte, puis, retrouvant un semblant de lucidité, chercha ses mots pour enfin répondre :

« Je… euh… préfère ne pas… en parler. »

Hermione, interloquée, ne répondit rien, et garda ses questions pour plus tard. Ron frissonna, et, regardant toujours dans le vide, se passa la main sur le front avec une expression de dégoût prononcé, visiblement en proie à un souvenir pénible. Puis il alla s'asseoir sur ce qui semblait être les restes d'un petit banc en pierre. Il murmurait :

« Araignées… Non, pas les araignées… »

Le professeur s'approcha d'Harry et Hermione et leur souffla qu'elle avait retrouvé leur ami recroquevillé sur une marche d'escalier, et que le plus difficile avait été de le convaincre de la suivre. Sans réelles explications, elle penchait néanmoins pour un sortilège de confusion, ce que les deux autres Griffondor lui confirmèrent. Cependant, elle ne pensait pas qu'il garderait de séquelles. Hermione lança un regard inquiet à son petit ami, mais, au fond de lui, Harry était plutôt soulagé. Un souci de moins…

Minerva McGonagall s'apprêtait à partir à la recherche de Draco Malfoy (et anticipait mentalement cette terrible épreuve), quand un craquement très sec retentit dans le parc. Une douzaine de personnes venaient de se servir d'un petit chaudron de cuisine pour transplaner sur les lieux… Parmi elles, Harry reconnut une dizaine de membres de l'ordre, dont Lupin et les cheveux vermeils de Tonks. Plus surprenant, il y avait aussi Narcissia Malfoy et Molly Weasley.

Cette dernière, sans aucun doute la propriétaire du chaudron en question, se précipita sur son fils tandis qu'une horde d'Aurors surentraînés s'appétaient à prendre le manoir d'assaut.

Mais, avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ait pu atteindre le seuil, les deux lourdes portes de bois sombre s'ouvrirent en même temps, assez lentement. Entre elles se tenait Draco.

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

Cette exclamation avait échappé à Narcissia, qui, livide et tremblante, contemplait son fils. Celui-ci se tenait droit, repoussant les deux portes de ses bras tendus. Il avait l'air assez déterminé, mais en même temps un peu absent. Et, bien sûr, il était couvert de sang, maculant ses vêtements de taches sombres, et son visage pâle d'éclats écarlates…

« Pas un geste, Mr Malfoy ! »

Draco n'accorda même pas un regard à l'Auror qui avait lancé cet ordre. Il se mit à marcher lentement dans la direction de sa mère, qui était tombée à genoux et sanglotait. Aucun des nombreux sorciers présents n'osait faire un geste, ce dangereux Mangemort était imprévisible.

Quand il ne fut plus qu'à un mettre d'elle environs, il s'arrêta pour la contempler. Il la fixait très intensément, mais semblait en même temps très absorbé par ses pensées. Au bout d'une minutes ou deux, il eut une phrase qui fut – et resterai – un mystère pour l'assemblée des auditeurs, à l'exception de Narcissia :

« Maman, j'ai tué Hermes Opple… »

Un éclair de compréhension traversa le visage de la femme, qui se remit à sangloter de plus belle. A ce moment, Harry remarqua que Draco esquissa un geste de tendresse envers sa mère, avant de laisser son bras retomber le long de son corps. Il avait bien conscience d'assister à une scène tout à fait exceptionnelle de par sa rareté, tant les affaires privées de la famille Malfoy étaient habituellement dissimulées au grand public. (Se qui lui parut être une bonne définition de ce que l'on nomme les « affaires de famille »…) Bien des années après, quand il repenserait à cette scène, Harry se demanderai toujours quelle avait put être la nature exacte de cet étrange échange, tout en se disant que, quelque part, il ne valait mieux pas le savoir.

Cependant, tous les spectateurs n'eurent pas la même réaction. L'aveu d'un meurtre, fut-il celui d'un Mangemort connu de tous les Aurors présents, eut l'impact d'une bombe. Tous se précipitèrent quasi-simultanément sur Draco, qui n'eut d'ailleurs pratiquement aucune réaction. A peine retrouva t'il assez d'énergie pour remettre sur son visage son habituelle expression de dédain et affirmer d'un ton sarcastique mais résigné qu'il ne souhaitait pas opposer de résistance.

Puis il se tourna vers Harry, qui, dans la cohue, s'était rapproché. Au grand étonnement de tous, il serra la main du Griffondor en s'excusant de devoir le quitter, comme s'il allait mettre fin à un déjeuner d'affaires pour se rendre à un quelconque rendez-vous. Les Aurors qui l'emmenèrent commençaient à avoir des doutes sur la santé mentale de leur prisonnier ; Harry, il, se contenta de serrer le point pour dissimuler ce que Draco venait de lui donner en secret, avant de le fourrer dans sa poche, dés qu'il put.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait sur le terrier.

Seul, dans sa chambre, Harry ressentait un profond abattement. Sujet à de fortes fièvres depuis le matin, Ron était au lit. Molly, secondée par Hermione, lui administrait des soins constants et attendait qu'il soit rétabli pour lui passer le savon qu'il méritait. (Ce qui pouvait prendre plusieurs jours, selon le diagnostique du professeur McGonagall.) Ginny avait déclaré qu'elle voulait prendre l'air et était partie quelques heures plus tôt pour une promenade dont elle n'ait pas encore rentrée. Mr Weasley était toujours au travail, à cette heure-ci.

Narcissia Malfoy, quant à elle, avait été amenée à Ste Mangouste pour cause de malaise nerveux. Draco , lui… y penser était pour le moment trop pénible. Il reporta alors son attention sur l'objet que ce dernier lui avait confié.

Il s'agissait d'une bague en or blanc, passée sur une chaînette d'une grande délicatesse, bien qu'elle fut couverte de sang au moment où il l'avait récupérée. L'anneau de la bague elle-même était assez fin, mais surmonté d'un ornement assez volumineux, vraisemblablement en or et pierreries dont Harry ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elles fussent vraies. A l'intérieur du bijoux, il distingua une inscription très minutieuse : entrelacés, les prénoms Lucius et Narcissia. Comme il avait vu Mrs Malfoy porter son alliance, il supposa qu'il s'agissait d'une bague de fiançailles.

Harry approcha sa chaise de la fenêtre ouverte pour continuer son examen à la lueur des feux mourants du soleil. Dehors, le paysage était si calme, l'air si doux, la campagne anglaise d'une telle beauté qu'il avait du mal à croire aux évènements de la journée. Il se secoua la tête pour en chasser tout romantisme mal placé, et s'intéressa à l'ornement de la bague.

Il s'agissait d'un petit serpent en diamant qui courait entre des feuilles de vigne d'émeraude. Taillés dans cette même pierre, les yeux de l'animal lançaient de petits éclats verts. Le tout était d'une grande finesse et devait valoir un bon paquet de galions. Plus il contemplait le motif, et plus Harry eut le sentiment de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Le jeune homme se leva et alla récupérer le coffret de bois qu'il avait judicieusement dissimulé avant son départ. (Sous son oreiller et non en évidence sur son bureau comme l'avait suggéré Hermione…)

Après s'être rassis près de la fenêtre, il eut la confirmation que son intuition était juste. Sous le coffret, à la verticale de la serrure, se trouvait exactement le même motif, en creux. Le jeune homme comprit enfin pourquoi le manoir Malfoy était si soumis à la surveillance de Voldemort. Il abritait la clef qui protégeait ses plus terribles secrets, et que Draco avait du récupérer auprès du Mangemort qu'il avait abattu.

La sagesse aurait voulu, que, fort de cette découverte, Harry attende le rétablissement de Ron et réunisse sa fine équipe pour l'ouverture du coffret. Mais Harry n'était pas sage. Délicatement, il inséra le bijou dans l'encoche. Comme prévu, elle allait parfaitement. Arrivé au bout de cette progression, il entama une lente rotation de la bague (dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre), avant de rencontrer une légère résistance. Il savait que s'il forçait pour continuer son mouvement, le coffret s'ouvrirait enfin.

L'envie l'en démangeait fortement, mais il réalisa alors qu'il était en pantalon de pyjama et à plusieurs mètres de sa baguette. Il prit peur, il ne savait que trop bien ce qui pouvait se passer une fois un horcruxe de Voldemort à l'air libre.

« Merlin ! »

Avec mauvaise humeur, il retira la bague de Mrs Malfoy de la serrure et dissimula nerveusement le tout sous son sommier. Comme il ne savait plus quoi faire, Harry s'allongea sur son lit. Il était sur les nerfs… Cette expédition n'avait été qu'une suite d'échecs ! A commencer par le tuyau de Zabini qui était percé, puisque le manoir Malfoy n'abritait pas un horcruxe, mais simplement la clef du coffret.

Epuisé, le jeune homme laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Comme il ne voulait – ou ne pouvait – songer au présent, et encore moins à l'avenir, il se remémora le passé…

* * *

La scène qui lui revint à l'esprit se déroulait au moins de juillet précédent. Il avait, quelques semaines auparavant, décidé d'arrêter définitivement Poudlard, pour se consacrer à temps plein à la lutte contre les forces du mal.

Sachant cela, les responsables provisoires de l'Ordre depuis la mort de Dumbledore, lui avaient magnanimement accordé un poste d'apprenti Auror. Harry savait que c'était une énorme faveur, puisque cette nomination rapide (et sans diplôme) contournait toutes les règles établies au cours des siècles par cette valeureuse institution. Mais il était tout de même très mécontent.

En effet, depuis plusieurs jours, il croupissait lamentablement au Square Grimmaud, car sa première mission consistait à surveiller l'endroit entre les potentielles réunions de ses supérieurs. Non qu'il détesta la maison par principe. Il y avait passé, deux ans auparavant, plusieurs semaines en compagnie de Sirius, et bien que l'ambiance fût déjà tendue à l'époque, il en conservait finalement un bon souvenir, celui de son parrain en vie. (D'autant plus que, légitimement propriétaire de l'endroit, il était finalement naturel qu'il en eut l'usufruit…)

Mais, par un mois de juillet qui avait amené avec lui une chaleur humide et étouffante, dans cette grande bicoque pourrie et vide, dont même les tableaux hurlants avaient été retirés pour plus de précaution, il s'ennuyait comme un elfe de maison mort.

« Merlin ! Ce qu'il fait chaud ! »

Ces derniers temps, il était courrant qu'Harry parle tout seul. Assis dans la cuisine du rez-de-chaussée, en caleçon et T-shirt sans manches (les seuls vêtements qu'il supportait par cette chaleur), il écoutait une vieille radio sorcière qui passait en boucle les mélodies ringardes de chanteuses dépassées en lisant distraitement la « Gazette du Sorcier », tout en sachant pertinemment qu'aucune information capitale n'y serait dévoilée.

Il s'apprêtait à aller se faire un sandwich au cheddar et au pain grillé pour son goûter quand plusieurs coups secs retentirent à la porte.

Harry se précipita dans la pièce voisine où il avait abandonné son pantalon. Le temps de le mettre, la salve de coups se répéta plusieurs fois. Se précipitant à cloche pied vers l'entrée, il cria d'une voix que le silence avait rendu rauque :

« J'arrive ! Mais j'arrive, Merlin, y'a pas le feu ! »

Une fois son pantalon totalement mis (il vérifia la braguette à plusieurs reprises), Harry ouvrit la porte. Devant lui se tenait le professeur McGonagall, le poing encore en l'air. Elle était vêtue d'une lourde cape noire absolument déplacée en cette saison, et d'une rare indiscrétion alors qu'elle avait du cheminer entourée de Moldus. En le voyant, elle murmura d'un air décomposé :

« Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu ! Ca ne va pas être facile ! »

A coté d'elle se tenait un garçon qui semblait à peu près de l'âge d'Harry. Il portait un blouson de cuir beige et un jean sale, et gardait ses mains dans ses poches. Il était légèrement replié sur lui même, relativement crasseux, ses cheveux blonds en bataille lui dissimulant le visage.

Harry mit quelques secondes à reconnaître derrière cette expression revêche les traits de Draco Malfoy.

**FIN DU SEPTIEME CHAPITRE**

**NdA :** Salut les amis !

Un nouveau chapitre… Ca alors ! A se demander si j'existais encore ! (Et bien oui…) Inutile d'épiloguer sur les raisons qui m'ont poussé à attendre si longtemps avant de poster cette suite, on s'en doute bien. (Pas le temps, problèmes avec le chapitre suivant, etc…) Il y a aussi le fait d'avoir lu le fameux tome 7 cet été (rassurez vous, pas de spoiler), qui m'a poussé à remettre en question ma propre fin à l'histoire.

Parlons plutôt de celles qui m'ont fait reprendre : la pression insoutenable d'une de mes nouvelles lectrices, qui se reconnaîtra. (Votre Majesté…) Et puis un chapitre 7 qui hiberne depuis des mois dans mon PC. Alors, bon, pourquoi s'en priver ?

Sinon, que pensez vous de ce petit flash back ? Vous imaginiez les choses comme ça ? Que va-t-il se passer dans le chapitre 8 ? Autant de mystères qui trouveront peut-être une réponse dans le prochain épisode !


End file.
